


OMW

by electric_light



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Reapers, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_light/pseuds/electric_light
Summary: жнецы!AU. Смерть не обнуляет отношения между людьми.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. Chapter 1

Есть шесть струн на гитаре, есть шесть граней у куба и есть шесть причин, почему Минхёк это делает.

Первая — Кихён сказал этого НЕ делать.

Он продублировал НЕ в сообщении несколько раз и прислал на электронную почту копию Устава, который Кихён цитирует так часто, что уже сложно отличить, где его личные НЕЛЬЗЯ, а где официальные.

— Понимаешь, Минхёк, — звучал в голосовом сообщении Кихён, полагая, что Минхёк слишком тупой для восприятия текстовой информации. — Если бы Он хотел, — (Минхёк закатил глаза), — чтобы мы разговаривали с самоубийцами и пытались их отговорить, мы бы об этом знали. Наша задача — забрать душу, а не уговорить её остаться в мире живых. Ты же понимаешь, что души, которые остаются в теле дольше положенного срока, гниют, это пл...

Минхёк не изменял себе в многозначном ответе на все сообщении «ага» и выключал телефон.   
…Включая обратно только тогда, когда нужно было вызвать скорую и сообщить «я обнаружил труп».

_Я обнаружил труп, и я за пять попыток так и не смог объяснить человеку, что он должен жить._  
_Я обнаружил труп, и я видел пять разных способов наложить на себя руки._  
_Я обнаружил труп, и я в пятый раз понимаю, что Кихён всегда оказывается прав от и до._

Вторая — он хочет помочь. 

Он хочет помочь людям не совершить ошибку и не попасть за этот грех автоматически в Сектор Раздумий.   
И он хочет помочь себе доказать, что в жнецы Сектора Покоя его распределили не за то, что за свою короткую жизнь он не успел дойти до греха, а потому что он хороший человек.

— Если песню выучат десять человек, она выживет и останется в истории. Как думаешь, его запомнили десять человек? — тихо спрашивает Чангюн, держа в руках фотографию, найденную сложенной в четыре раза в чужом кошельке.

Человек, который лежит на асфальте и красит его в красный, на фотографии обнимает молодую девушку и мальчика лет четырёх.

— Думаю, его запомнили больше, чем десять человек, — уверяет Минхёк.

В любом тандеме он отвечает за оптимизм и веру в людей, в то время как Чангюн в любом тандеме отвечает за неоднозначное хмыканье в ответ на мысль об оптимизме и вере в людей.

Минхёк не согласен с ним, но и не осуждает. Он не может уверенно сказать, каких взглядов и ухмылок был бы он, если бы каждый день, как Чангюн, смотрел в глаза тем, чья душа распределяется в Сектор Раздумий.

Минхёк молчит, смотрит на фотографию и лишний раз напоминает себе быть осторожным, чтобы Чангюн ни в коем случае не понял, что больше всего Минхёк хочет помочь именно ему.

Третья — это похоже на идеальную коллаборацию. 

Есть жнецы Сектора Покоя.   
Есть жнецы Сектора Раздумий. 

_Зачем всё делить на чёрное и белое, когда можно сразу перейти к серому?_

Так Минхёк сформулировал причину, почему Чангюн должен быть не против того, что Минхёк увяжется за ним следом и начнёт активно лезть не в своё дело, нарываясь на строгие и дотошные замечания Кихёна.

Пока они ждут скорую и смотрят на фотографию, Чангюна накрывает будничным состоянием «ты не должен»:

— Мне терять нечего, — объясняет он в миллионный раз, — а вот ты рискуешь. В конце концов, это моя идея пробовать уговорить их не убивать себя.

— Но я лучше тебя по части душевных разговоров с людьми на грани, — озвучивает очевидное Минхёк.

Чангюн не может с этим поспорить, но может так же озвучить очевидное:

— Они всегда будут выбирать прыгать, что бы мы не говорили.

— Мы ещё не нашли нужные слова, на…

— Мы уже нашли кучу нужных слов, — обрывает его Чангюн. Из-за подавленной злости фраза выходит чересчур резкой и громкой.

Минхёк же остаётся спокойным и собранным:

— Значит, говорим их в неправильном порядке.

Минхёк забирает фотографию и подходит к трупу, чтобы вернуть её обратно в кошелёк.

Четвёртая — это сближает. 

Это похоже на дружеские встречи. 

(Только с самоубийством и чувством вины.)

Чангюн видит, как машина скорой помощи поворачивает на перекрёстке в сторону места, где красный асфальт, семейная фотография в кошельке, бессмертная надежда Минхёка и плюс одна душа в списке выполненной работы Чангюна.

Они говорят одновременно:

— Пойдём, не хочу говорить с врачами.

— Они стали приезжать быстрее. 

Пятая — в какой-то момент это переросло в упрямо-отчаянную попытку добиться своего. 

(Или уже добить себя.)

— У меня через час работа в центре, — сообщает Минхёк. — Хочешь со мной?

_Хочешь посмотреть на смерть человека, который точно отправится в Сектор Покоя, не знаю, может, тебе это поднимет настроение._

— Давай встретимся уже на собрании, — отказывает Чангюн и сворачивает при повороте направо, в то время как Минхёк останавливается.

— Не думай, что ты от меня избавишься! — кричит Минхёк. 

(Это что-то вроде «до встречи».)

— Куда я без тебя? — не разворачиваясь, в ответ кричит Чангюн. 

(Это что-то вроде «спасибо».)

Шестая — Минхёк верит, что есть слово «выбор» и нет слова «судьба». 

И, конечно, это полный идиотизм в его ситуации.


	2. Chapter 2

Есть пять чувств, есть пять Олимпийских колец, и есть пять стадий принятия смерти даже у тех, кто умер.

Отрицание.

Чжухон, в состоянии «я против всего», кричит, не отдавая себе отчёта:

— В смысле, я умер?! Что за чушь ты несёшь! Нет никакой смерти!

Он снимает с себя кожаную мотоциклетную куртку, швыряет её на землю и взъерошивает волосы, не замечая, как размазывает кровь из виска по всему лбу.

— Как бы тебе сказать... — задумчиво подбирает слова Минхёк, вспоминая стикер с именем Чжухона и крестиком в углу. — Для тебя смерти нет. Есть вариант получше.

Чжухону потребовался один взгляд, чтобы Минхёк безошибочно уяснил, куда именно его сейчас послали.

Злость.

Минхёк всё понимает. Он тоже умирал и тоже был той ещё головной болью для своего жнеца.

Он извинятся, тараторя:

— Ты моя первая душа, которая не умирает, а остаётся в мире жнецов. Извини, я никогда не общался с душами после их смерти, они обычно сразу исчезают, поэтому, может, я что-то не так скажу, но я испёк вишнёвый пирог. Будешь?

Стоя посередине загородной трассы, в полдень, Минхёк, в зелёных очках и в футболке с жёлтым смайликом (и надписью внизу «хорошего дня!») держит на вытянутой руке тарелку с пирогом среднего размера, завёрнутым в защитную прозрачную плёнку, улыбается и выглядит так пугающе-абсурдно, что Чжухон сам не против сходить туда, куда он посылал Минхёка ещё пару минут назад, только чтобы больше не участвовать в этой ситуации.

Чжухон, как по щелчку, переключается и психопатично радуется:

— А? Пирог! Конечно, сейчас я буду именно пирог! Спасибо большое!

Он принимает из рук Минхёка тарелку, вежливо кланяется в девяносто градусов и, мило улыбаясь, со всего размаха выкидывает пирог вперёд на дорогу.  
  
Минхёк допускал, что подход может быть выбран неверный, но не успел подготовить себя морально к тому, что его ночной кулинарный труд улетит на пять метров от него в первые же минуты разговора.

_Окей, никто не захочет получить сразу после своей смерти вишнёвый пирог._

Но дело не в вишнёвом пироге, Минхёк тут сообщает потрясающие новости: ты не умер, чувак, добро пожаловать в нашу крю жнецов, ты избранный, это же круто. Но Чжухон почему-то всё не может успокоиться и послушать. 

— Почему я?! У меня ещё куча незаконченных дел! Это нечестно! 

Чжухон орёт, мечется туда-сюда, подходит то к Минхёку, то к мотоциклу и своему мёртвому телу, затем снова орёт, и так круговоротом, как в «Дне Сурка».

Минхёк ждёт. С грустью смотрит на разлетевшийся по всему асфальту вишнёвый пирог и ждёт. Он рад бы присоединиться к флешмобу «докричись о честности в Небеса», у него тоже есть о чём спросить и на что обидеться, но за год на работе жнецом ещё не было повода предположить, что ему могут ответить.

Торг.

— А можно забрать кого-то вместо меня? — осеняет Чжухона, когда он сидит на асфальте и крутит колесо перевёрнутого мотоцикла. — В мире полно плохих людей, тюрьмы переполнены, а я...

Минхёк не забирает плохих людей. Минхёк забирает только хороших, чистые души, примеры для подражания, заслуженный покой. Чжухон был бы, наверное, польщён, услышав, что он один из таких, и не выбери его ангелы в жнецы, он бы отправился в Сектор Покоя, а так ему дали шанс продолжить жизнь. Хотел этого Чжухон или нет, это уже другой вопрос, и Минхёк надеется, что Чжухону вместо него придёт в голову смириться с положением и принять правила. 

— Нельзя переадресовать смерть, — с сожалением объясняет Минхёк.

И Чжухон размазывает по лицу уже не только кровь, но ещё и свои слёзы.

Депрессия.

Может, на работу жнецов специально подбирают таких, в ком всегда можно найти черты кого-то знакомого, чтобы было легче смириться.

То, как Минхёк поправляет зелёные очки в белой оправе и протягивает Чжухону пачку бумажных салфеток, очень похоже на то, как лучший друг Чжухона, ещё пару часов назад, протягивал бутылку воды. Он этого становится тоскливо, и Чжухон не понимает, почему он, мёртвый, начинает скорбеть по живым, когда должно быть всё наоборот. 

— А я могу увидеть близких? Попрощаться как-нибудь?

— Мы можем только приходить к ним в сны, — аккуратно, боясь спугнуть спокойствие Чжухона, отвечает Минхёк. — Ты сможешь сказать им, что захочешь.

Он сидит на асфальте на противоположной стороне дороги. Между ними разбитый мотоцикл, бесполезный пирог, белая дорожная разметка, полуденное солнце и первый диалог без попытки сорвать голос со стороны Чжухона.

Может, на работу жнецов специально подбирают таких, в глазах которых можно прочитать «я не буду против, если ты мне исповедуешься», потому что Чжухон в следующий час, глотая слёзы, внезапно для самого себя рассказывает автобиографию на десять глав. 

Принятие.

— А дальше куда? Вверх, вниз?

Минхёк улыбается, протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь встать на ноги:

— Вперёд.

Насколько Чжухон хочет расспросить, ровно настолько же боится узнать ответы.


	3. Chapter 3

Есть три яблока, изменившие мир, есть три ветви власти и есть три новости, которые Чжухон узнаёт в первый вечер своей недожизни-недосмерти.

Новость номер один: смерть — не повод не прийти на работу.

Чжухон представлял загробную жизнь однажды, когда смотрел диснеевского «Геркулеса» и думал, что с ветерком прокатится на лодке Харона и даст «пять» Тупаку Шакуру.

Что угодно, но не закусочная на углу улицы.

Среди четырёх жнецов Чжухону больше всех нравится Шону. Он не косплеит радиоведущего, как Минхёк. Он не рассматривает свою чёлку в отражении ножа, как Хёнвон. Он не скручивает табак в сигаретную бумагу, как Чангюн.

Шону выглядит хуманизацией слова «адекватность», а больше Чжухону сейчас и не надо.

— Значит, это твой стажёр, — озвучивает очевидное для всех и невоспринимаемое для Чжухона Хёнвон, отложив нож в сторону.

— Это моя премия за полугодие, если всё пройдёт хорошо, — воодушевлённо отзывается Минхёк, заполняя анкету на «стажёра». — Ты Чжухон или Чжухони?

— А не всё ли равно уже?

— Не надо так быстро отказываться от своего имени, — вносит свой вклад в развитие нервного срыва Чжухона Хёнвон, добавляя в чашку чая одну ложку сахара. — Это единственное, что у тебя осталось.

Минхёк толкает Хёнвона локтем вбок, бегло бросив на него недовольный взгляд. Чжухон только-только дошёл до состояния «под всеми успокоительными сразу», а Хёнвон использует в речи скрытый депрессивный настрой, хотя можно было бы и не разрушать Минхёка-терапию и сказать что-то позитивное. Например:

— Быть жнецом — это большая ответственность, — Шону вспоминает, что он тут единственный Старший Жнец, и пусть Чжухон уходит не в его подчинение, но воспитательную речь толкнуть надо. — Ежедневно умирают сотни людей. С телами всё проще — крематорий или земля, а мы заботимся о каждой душе. И мы должны делать это качественно.

— А ещё есть ежедневная зарплата, — искрят в Минхёке попытки подать работу со стороны всевозможных перспектив. — Нам на карту приходит одна и та же сумма каждый день: 86400 вон. Это на еду и на съём квартиры. Но даже если ты за день не потратишь всю сумму, она в конце дня всё равно сгорит и на следующий день на карте будет ровно 86400 вон.

— Почему?

— Потому что, — моментально даёт ответ Хёнвон.

— Я серьёзно, — обижается Чжухон.

— Я тоже.

Чжухон чувствует острую необходимость разбить голову об стол.

Новость номер два: хип-хоп умер вместе с Чжухоном.

— В смысле я не могу услышать песни, которые написали люди, попавшие в Сектор Раздумий?!

Когда Чжухон въезжает во все апгрейды новой реальности, его ошарашенность сменяется желанием пойти вершить революцию против новых условий жизни.

— А я не могу услышать музыку или смотреть фильмы тех, кто попал в Рай, — впервые за всю встречу подает голос Чангюн. 

— Не в рай, а в Сектор Покоя, — строго исправляет Шону, открывая бутылку холодной минералки и наливая её в стакан. — Не учи стажёра, что мир делится на чёрное и белое.

Чангюн демонстративно закрывает ладонью рот, но смотрит на Чжухона так, словно если бы Шону не вмешался, а Минхёк не начал говорить, у Чжухона было бы на одну психологическую травму больше от новой информации.

— Тут тоже есть неплохая музыка, — с честными глазами врёт Минхёк. — И увлекательные фильмы, — продолжает нагло пиздеть Минхёк. — Ты как, любишь сербское немое кино 30-ых годов?

Сейчас Чжухон любит только свою мысль, что всё происходящее лишь последствие удара головы от падения с мотоцикла.

— А моё тело? Оно умерло? Или… Ай! — Чжухон подскакивает на месте, чувствуя, как в бок кольнули вилкой.

Хёнвон, разделяющий мнение, что быстрее сразу объяснять на практике, чем распинаться в теории, вытирает вилку салфеткой:

— Боль чувствуешь, значит, тело живое. 

— Зато тело больше не изменится, — вспомнив, что Старшие Жнецы ещё и правила частично объясняют, включается в беседу Шону. — И через сто лет ты будешь выглядеть так же. 

— Поэтому хорошо умирать молодым! — сияет Минхёк, находя очередной плюс для Чжухона.

Чангюн вздыхает:

— Вот тут ты уже пережал с оптимизмом.

Правило номер три: найти нормальным можно любой сюрреализм.

Чжухону уже не страшно, но ещё не плевать.

Он смотрит, как Хёнвон аккуратно складывает бумажную салфетку в бутон розы, как Чангюн размещает самокрутки ровным рядом в портсигаре, как Шону вписывает в ежедневник во сколько именно ему завтра нужно сходить в душ, как Минхёк рисует в верхнем углу на анкете такой же смайлик, какой у него на футболке.

Смотрит и чувствует, как медленно начинает въезжать в то, как с ними нужно общаться. 

(Только как потом выехать из этого?)

Чжухон сдаётся:

— Что нужно сделать, чтобы стать хорошим жнецом? 

— Занизить свои ожидания от самого себя, — искрение советует Чангюн, добавляя этой фразой ещё один штрих к своей личности в глазах Чжухона.

— Я не понимаю, как мне дальше жить, — рассеяно бормочет Чжухон. — Что сейчас происходит? Как это всё назвать?

Минхёк складывает анкету в серую папку и доверительно улыбается (у него явно при жизни было образование связанное со словом «психо-», так могут улыбаться только специально обученные люди):

— Попробуй назвать это «первый день».


	4. Chapter 4

Есть четыре типа темперамента, есть четыре всадника Апокалипсиса и есть четыре причины, почему ежедневные ночные звонки — крайне хреновая традиция.

— Думаю, я худший наставник, — Минхёк шумно выдыхает в трубку; его тон голоса можно перевести в просьбу «мне не нужно советов, мне нужно просто поговорить об этом».

Как только у Чангюна в голове появился гугл-переводчик из тона голоса Минхёка в предложение, ежедневные ночные звонки не могут быть хорошей идеей.

  
[Минхёк предложил Чжухону пожить с ним первое время — Чжухон истерично заржал на слове «пожить». Минхёк предложил Чжухону принять ситуацию — Чжухон предложил Минхёку рассказать, есть ли способы сдохнуть, если ты уже умер и тебя записали добровольцем в жнецы.

Терпение Минхёка было строго до соединения слов «убить» и «себя» в одно предложение.

Он притянул Чжухона за куртку, чтобы слова быстрее долетали до ушей, чтобы звучать громче, чтобы Чжухон вытатуировал себе на обратной стороне черепа, что попытка самоубийства закончится Сектором Раздумий, а быть жнецом — подарок, в благодарность за который следует тут же упасть на колени и проорать в небо «спасибо».

Чжухон, с терпением строго до слов «ты» и «умер» в одном предложении, проклял всех, кто решил, что подарок в виде возможности ежедневно наблюдать за смертью людей, тянет на «спасибо».

Минхёк, злой и расстроенный, не видел ничего, кроме отчаянного гнева во взгляде Чжухона.

Можно потратить всю ночь, вцепившись Чжухону в плечи и говорить-кричать-убеждать «дай мне шанс объяснить тебе, что вижу я».

А можно справиться с собой, отпустить куртку Чжухона и крепко сжать его в объятьях.

Чжухону ничего не остаётся, как завыть, глуша громкость в чужое плечо.]

— Думаю, он ещё не врубился в происходящее, — рассуждает Чангюн, добавляя, что будь он наставником, он бы посоветовал Чжухону одно: «сохрани это ‘не врубаюсь’ как можно дольше».

— Может, дело в вишнёвом пироге?

— Ты приготовил ему вишнёвый пирог?

— И смотрел, как куски разлетаются по всему асфальту. Глупая затея была.

Чжухону бы объяснить, что Минхёк решает проблемы так, как хотел бы, чтобы решали их с ним.

Поэтому вишнёвые пироги в первые десять минут смерти, поэтому Минхёк сразу притащил знакомить Чжухона с другими жнецами, поэтому пощёчина «приди в себя» и цепкие объятья вместо игнорирования логичной истерики.

Как только Чангюн понял, что может дать кому-то инструкцию по тому, как трактовать Минхёка, ежедневные ночные звонки уже не могут быть хорошей традицией.

— Ты жалеешь, что после смерти тебя не встретили с вишнёвым пирогом? — догадывается Чангюн.

— А ты? — переводит вопрос Минхёк.

— Моё первое вспоминание — только наша закусочная и Хёнвон, который сразу перешёл к зачитыванию Устава, параллельно отвлекаясь то на телефон, то на то, чтобы сделать заказ.

— Звучит как Хёнвон, — признаёт Минхёк. — Спас бы тебя вишнёвый пирог в этой ситуации?

— Меня бы спасло, если вместо Хёнвона меня бы встретил кто-то, похожий на тебя. 

И как только Чангюн находит именно этот ответ на вопрос Минхёка, ежедневные ночные звонки не могут быть хорошей идеей.

Минхёк смеётся.

Смех Минхёка спустя год всё ещё звучит самой эффективной анестезией при любых поворотах реальности. Как будто все только верят и надеются на лучший исход событий, а Минхёк уже точно знает, что всё будет именно так.

Возможно, в жнецы, отправляющие души только в Сектор Покоя, специально выбирают таких людей. Возможно, только для Чангюна Минхёк идеален на роль того, кто должен констатировать время и дату его собственной смерти. Возможно, Чангюну следовало бы задуматься над причиной таких мыслей.

— Я задержался на пару месяцев.

И Минхёку потребовалось всего двадцать минут, чтобы объяснить Чангюну, что они теперь друзья: «у нас даже собрания в кафе рядом, давай я предложу Кихёну собираться всем вместе, как коллегам по работе».

Слово «друг» остаётся самым адекватным и тёплым в мире Чангюна. 

Слово «морфий» — самым постыдным и омерзительным.

Чангюн гипнотизирует две таблетки на ладони весь разговор.

Закинуть их в рот, запить водой и рухнуть спиной назад на кровать — вот по-настоящему хреновая традиция каждого вечера. 

Лучше бы Минхёк выбрал брезгливый тон для фразы «хотя бы при мне этого не делай, пожалуйста», но его голос, при переводе в мозговом чангюновом гугл-переводчике, звучал как «мне это напоминает, в каком ты кошмаре живёшь каждый день и как я бессилен перед этим».

Возможно, как раз Минхёк единственный, кто не бессилен, возможно, Чангюн знает, как заснуть без морфия, возможно, Чангюну следовало бы задуматься над причиной таких мыслей.

Чангюн не давал ни одной возможности взгляду Минхёка наткнуться на лекарство.

Плюс один закидон в и без того переполненный невротизм Чангюна.

Закидон, который отражался даже в том, что слыша голос Минхёка через телефонные провода, Чангюн не мог позволить себе закинуть таблетки в рот, запить водой и мечтать заснуть в сомнамбулистическом трипе.

— Как прошла твоя неделя? — ждет хорошие новости Минхёк.

_Ложусь спать каждый раз с надеждой, что мне не приснятся глаза тех, чьи имена мне пишет Шону на стикерах._

— Всё ещё не потерял веру, что знание о моём прошлом поможет мне сживаться с самим собой, — в миллионный раз обламывает его Чангюн.

— Ты можешь сочинить прошлое сам, — в миллионный раз настаивает Минхёк. — Выбери симпатичное тебе прошлое и живи с этим.

— Прошлое самому можно сочинить и помня его, — уверяет Чангюн, оставляя две таблетки на тумбочке, одну на другой, как башню. — А мне нужна правда. Я хочу знать, что я сделал, чтобы оказаться в Секторе Раздумий.

Если составить список того, чего Минхёк боится, гран-при почётно уйдёт рубрике «Чангюн и его навязчивая повернутость на прошлом». Чангюн безошибочно чувствовал это с самого начала, а со временем ясно увидел, в какой беспокойный хаос, при внешнем спокойствии, превращается Минхёк, стоит кому-то пройтись неосторожным словом рядом с темой прошлой жизни. 

Пробовать отговорить людей от самоубийства, зная, что это нарушает все догмы, что вкладываются в работу жнеца? Да, Чангюн, я помогу тебе в этом, всем нужен шанс.

Обсудить возможность узнать пару фрагментов из своего прошлого? Нет, Чангюн, ты никогда в этих краях не был и ничего не знаешь об этих местах, так пусть так всё и остаётся. 

Минхёка это изводит, загоняет в тупик и заставляет гонять одни и те же слова по кругу. 

И Чангюн может сложить дважды два так же просто, как две таблетки друг на друге. Сначала он думает, что Минхёк настолько охуенный эмпат, что не может вести себя иначе. А потом Чангюн вычисляет, какой процент вероятности, что они были знакомы, а Минхёк, в силу своего положения в Секторе Покоя, помнит прошлую жизнь и помнит Чангюна в ней.

Математика даёт надежду, а мысль, что речь идёт о Небесах, а не о теории шести рукопожатий, убивает её с одного выстрела.

Не такие же тут невнимательные идиоты.

— Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы помнить и скорбеть каждый день по близким и любимым, — слышит знакомые слова Чангюн, слышит из открытого окна отзвук проезжающих мимо машин и слышит, как внутренний голос, который доверяет Минхёку, кричит в этот момент «отрицай». — Твоя амнезия — это не наказание, а спасение. Я бы, честно, разбил себе голову кирпичом, если бы знал, что это поможет мне всё забыть.

Минхёк транслирует одну мысль, меняя только слова между собой.

_Видимо, и тут думает, что проблема в неправильном порядке слов._

— Расскажешь, как тебе пришла в голову идея с вишнёвым пирогом? — мягко переводит тему Чангюн, включая на телефоне громкую связь.

Минхёк с энтузиазмом ударяется в историю, как пытался сделать лучше, а получилось как всегда, через две минуты оказывается в дебрях совершенно другой темы, а через ещё семь Минхёк перестанет говорить, думая, что Чангюн заснул.

Чангюн лежит на спине, натягивая на ладони чёрный свитер, и улыбается с закрытыми глазами. 

Минхёк перестаёт говорить, но не сбрасывает звонок. Чангюн уверен, что не у него одного включена громкая связь, телефон лежит рядом с подушкой, а чувства уюта и безопасности заглушают все мысли, где следует задуматься над причинами таких действий.

Как только Чангюн проваливается в нечто больше похожее на сон, а не на привычный хаотичный бессвязный шум, ежедневные ночные звонки не могут быть ~~хорошей~~ плохой идеей.


	5. Chapter 5

Есть одно сердце, есть один альбом группы Agamemnon, и есть одна фраза, которую Минхёк говорит в тот момент, когда Чжухон, с выжженными эмоциями от боли к себе и другим, приходит на встречу:

— Это как взрослая жизнь — её нельзя пускать в голову. Ты идёшь на работу, делаешь своё дело, помогаешь людям обрести покой и — всё, домой.

«Домой» звучит бредово, читает во взгляде Чжухона Минхёк.

Настоящая фраза, которую Минхёк хочет оставить в уме Чжухона: «не отворачивайся от себя».

Но Чжухон, даже собранный и серьёзный, всё ещё не похож на человека, готового вникать во всю философию Минхёка. Поэтому пока прямые практичные советы.

На стикере почерком Кихёна значится «Чон Исыль». 

Чжухон держит стикер как самое дорогое, что у него есть, и наблюдает, как женщина средних лет приближается к красной машине на парковке перед гипермаркетом.

Стук её каблуков колоколом звенит в ушах. 

Чжухон уже знает, что она — герой его стикера.

Шону обозначил это как чутьё жнеца, Минхёк настаивал, что это интуиция жнеца, а по мнению Чжухона, который настроился относиться ко всему как к видеоигре, которую он проходит от первого лица за воображаемого персонажа, это всего лишь приобретённый скилл.

Минхёк прячет ладони в передние карманы пальто, чтобы рефлексом не дотронуться до плеча Чжухона, желая его успокоить. Он уверен — за такое прилетит сразу в лицо.

Раз сказал, что справится сам, то вперёд, Минхёк может побыть закадровым голосом и, не вторгаясь в личное пространство, только озвучить последовательность действий.

— Можешь подойти к ней и помочь загрузить покупки в багажник. Чтобы забрать душу, тебе нужно легко дотронуться до неё. Если не хочешь с ней говорить, можешь просто случайно задеть её плечом. Я так часто делаю. Но, с другой стороны, я бы хотел, чтобы самый красивый для меня человек, прежде, чем я умру, помог мне с покупками, — Минхёк чуть улыбается.

— Самый красивый человек? — удивлённо повторяет Чжухон, а предчувствие подсказывает, что это был не комплимент.

— О, я не рассказывал этого? — Минхёк тянет слова, словно забыл какую-то мелочь, типа запасной будильник на утро поставить, а не до конца разрушить Чжухона. — Люди видят нас по-другому. Они видят не нашу настоящую внешность, а ту, которую считают идеальной. Это что-то вроде приятного бонуса, красивая Смерть, ну, понимаешь… 

Чжухон разочарованно цокает, быстро врубаясь, что к чему:

— Это сделано, чтобы мы к родственниками не пошли и случайных знакомых на улицах не пугали?

— А ты начинаешь шарить, — щёлкает пальцами Минхёк. — Готов?

Чжухон выглядит готовым легко дотронуться правой рукой только до самого себя.

— Мне не надо применять никаких…сил?

— Нет, всё произойдёт само собой, ты почувствуешь острое покалывание в руке.

— А она?

Минхёк поворачивает голову в его сторону, и Чжухон начинает волноваться ещё больше из-за такого острого и серьёзного взгляда.

— Она больше вообще ничего не сможет чувствовать, Чжухон. В этом и смысл забирать души до смерти. Чтобы не было больно.

— А куда мне смотреть в этот момент? Мне кажется, я не смогу смотреть ей в гла...

— Сможешь, — резко обрывает его Минхёк, наблюдая, как женщина опускает пакеты на асфальт и достаёт из кармана связку ключей, снимая сигнализацию с машины. — Всегда смотри в человека. И никогда не ошибёшься.

Ладно, Минхёк поторопился, давая слово не загружать Чжухона своей философией.

Чжухон преодолевает расстояние за пару секунд, подбегая к Чон Исыль и вызываясь помочь с продуктами. Он улыбается так очаровательно, что она не может не улыбнуться в ответ. 

Минхёк видит, как она реагирует смехом и кланяется, поблагодарив за помощь. Чжухон отрицательно качает головой «не за что», легко дотрагиваясь до её левого плеча, когда она поворачивается, чтобы закрыть багажник.

Минхёк им гордится. 

На своём первом задании Минхёк рыдал четыре часа, не в силах зайти в палату, а когда понял, что время пришло, был благодарен, что человек глубоко спал и не видел, как он упал на колени перед ним и долго просил прощения.

Не прерывая мысленный транс Чжухона «что-я-сделал-что-я-сделал», Минхёк молчит всё время, пока они выходят из парковки и идут к магистральной улице. 

— Как самочувствие? — проверяет общее состояние своего стажёра Минхёк. — В первый раз всегда…Паршиво.

Чжухон чувствует себя грустно, заёбанно, больно, хочется отказаться от себя и долго-долго спать, но не «паршиво».

А потом Минхёк слышит начало вопроса, который не хотел бы слышать больше всего:

— А что будет, если я не заберу ду...

— Только не это.

— Но...

— Я не переживу второго такого умника.

— Это же...

— Что будет, если ты не заберёшь душу, решив, что пятилетнему ребёнку ещё надо жить?

Чжухону впервые стало стыдно за желание не убивать детей.

— Спроси у Чангюна, он тебе расскажет, что будет, если не забрать одну душу, а потом забирать сорок три, погибших во время теракта, — взволновано тараторит Минхёк, тяжело выдыхая и пытаясь задержать внутри себя лёгкую панику. — Слушай, я не зануда, который чтит Устав, но я ему следую в большинстве случаев, потому что хорошо знаю, что происходит, если нарушать предначертанный ход событий. Будет хуже. Погибнут невинные и те, кто ещё должен жить. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы было не так, но слу...

— Ты же отговариваешь самоубийц, — по фактам идёт Чжухон.

Минхёк останавливается с широко раскрытыми глазами.

Разговор из «лёгкой паники» перерастает в «откуда ты это знаешь??!!».

Когда Хёнвон утром прислал сообщение «мы столкнулись с твоим стажёром в нашем кафе, я рассказал ему пару общих правил, не переживай, ночная прогулка по городу принесла ему только пользу», он так же имел в виду «а ещё я рассказал ему ваш с Чангюном секрет, да, кстати, все забываю сказать, я тоже в курсе этого».

— Это другое! — выкрикивает Минхёк. — Самоубийство, в отличие от других смертей, выбор человека. И я... И мы пытаемся понять, можно ли повлиять на этот выбор, — он переводит дыхание, Чжухон охреневает, как наобум умудрился так ударить по нерву. — Я же могу попросить не говорить никому об этом? Это не по Уставу, и если узнает Шону... Кихён ещё ладно, он в курсе этой затеи, и максимум, всего лишь быстро убьёт. А вот что придет в голову Шону, я узнавать не хочу.

Чжухон улыбается. 

Минхёк мысленно желает ему удачи в мысли, что это была шутка.

— Я никому не скажу, — обещает Чжухон и чувствует себя осознанней и человечней от разделения общего секрета. 

Начинает напоминать жизнь в университете.

Чжухон то и дело поворачивает голову в сторону парковки, ожидая нужную машину. Он не знает, будет авария, или с женщиной случится что-то до того, как она успеет завести машину, но ему нужно увидеть всё до конца, чтобы приучить себя не отворачиваться от страха.

— Ты не выглядишь как человек, попавший в Сектор Покоя. Ты выглядишь как человек, который собрал роял флеш со всеми смертными грехами, — от Чжухона это звучит комплиментом.

— Ах, если бы, — мечтательно вздыхает Минхёк. — Так жалею, ты бы знал.

Чжухон стыдится своей эмоциональной горячки (и того, что утром у Хёнвона спрашивал, как можно заполнить заявление на смену наставника). Уловив с Минхёком общий стиль общения, задумывается: он сейчас не пытается расцарапать себе руку от сожаления, потому что контролирует себя или потому что рядом с Минхёком значительно спокойней?

— Ты бы отказался от этой работы, будь такая возможность?

Машина выезжает с парковки, и Чжухону срочно нужно продолжать отвлекать себя. Темы хреновые выбирает, а так — отличный способ.

— Ты не тому человеку этот вопрос задаёшь, — с грустью усмехается Минхёк. — Нет, я бы не отказался.

— А почему?

_Потому что люблю эту ебанную жизнь._

— Начальство устраивает, прикинь, — без улыбки шутит Минхёк.

Чжухон смотрит, как красную машину заносит на повороте, она съезжает с трассы, врезаясь в столб светофора. Минхёк не дёргается, услышав звук столкновения и визг тормозов. Чжухон не выдерживает, проигрывает самому себе в обещании быть смелым до конца, и жмурится, глубоко дыша.

Он выругивается, открывает глаза, вытирает тыльной стороной ладони слёзы, заставляя себя смотреть на дым из капота машины и на останавливающихся рядом с аварией людей.

Забив на всю тактичность, Чжухон прямо спрашивает:

— Как ты умер?

_Так же._

— А я всё ещё уверен, что я живой.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Есть две Кореи, есть два вида электрического заряда и есть две ситуации, когда Минхёк забывает о том, что он сказал пару секунд назад.

— Что там происходит? — нетерпеливо допытывает Минхёк.

— Я начинаю завидовать твоей слепоте. Я бы тоже хотел не видеть этот филь…

— Я перестану петь песни твоих любимых блюзовых чуваков.

Звучит как аргумент, поэтому Чангюн сдаётся:

— Пацан, что пилотировал огромный корабль, сейчас рыдает в углу комнаты, а капитан корабля, закрывает свои гештальты через крик в стену. Странное синее существо просто ест красную жижу и улыбается. Очень страшно улыбается.

— А что кричит капитан?

— Мне всё озвучивать? Там много бреда…

— Я же пел весь текст! Даже самые приторно-романтич…

Звучит как справедливость, поэтому Чангюн сдаётся во второй раз и пересказывает каждую фразу, не забывая добавлять свои комментарии.

— Чжухон потрясающе справился с заданием, — хвастается Минхёк, после того, как Чангюн на репите повторяет «и вот корабль летит, летит, летит, сквозь кометы, летит».

Минхёк с трудом дождался подходящего момента, когда можно будет сообщить свою радость.

— И ты рассказал ему про револьвер?

  
[Если бы Минхёк рассказал ему про револьвер, Чжухон бы и вторую ночь ушёл гулять по городу, выкрикивая маты в небо у каждого дорожного знака. Стажёрам револьвер не выдают, ситуация — спасибо Небесам — в нём не нуждалась, так зачем портить первое задание словом «убить»?

В системе обучения стажёра револьвер Чангюна волновал больше всего.

Он же и больше всего пугает.

А Хёнвон не отличался тонким психологическим подходом к сообщению этого правила с позиции Наставника:

— Некоторые души не уходят из тела от прикосновения. Это случается редко, но случается. Поэтому, если ты чувствуешь, что не можешь забрать душу, тебе надо выстрелить в человека из этого револьвера. — Хёнвон мог бы вручить серебряный револьвер как нечто ценное, но он небрежно кинул его в руки Чангюна. — Короче, это типа операции, ну ты понял, да? — «Нихуя» читается в испуганных глазах Чангюна, но Хёнвон редко кому-то смотрит в глаза. — Как только возьмёшь револьвер в руки, станешь невидимкой для всех вокруг, так что не волнуйся, никто не увидит, что ты в кого-то стреляешь. 

Всё, что тогда волновало Чангюна, и это же была его реакция на новость о том, что он теперь не только недожнец, но и недокиллер: 

— А себя я могу этим револьвером грохнуть?

Хёнвон посмотрел на него таким усталым от стажёров взглядом, что Чангюну захотелось извиниться за суицидальные наклонности, в которых он жил первый месяц работы.

— Попробуешь себя убить, отправишься сразу в Сектор Раздумий. Поэтому, советую делать всё, чтобы как можно дольше оставаться жнецом. 

Чангюн раздражённо думал: «ни всех устраивает жить между сектором и реальностью». Теперь Чангюн признавал, что должен был сказать спасибо за такую заботу со стороны Хёнвона.

Но тогда он задал глупый и прямой вопрос:

— Что ждёт в Секторе Раздумий?

— А ты не видишь каждую ночь во сне? 

Чангюн видел. 

Просыпаясь, он не помнил ничего, кроме того, что это было самым страшным, самым безысходным и самым выкручивающим нутро чувством.

После этого он узнал, как доставать морфий, весь ценовой диапазон снотворных и бросил даже думать о том, чтобы приложить дуло револьвера к виску.

Он точно знает, что как бы ни было хреново тут, там — невыносимо].

  
— Он узнает про револьвер через пару дней, — Минхёк тяжело вздыхает, желая обдумать это только тогда, когда увидит перед собой Чжухона. — Понятия не имею, как ему это рассказать.

— На этот раз попробуй с помощью черничного пирога, — тут же предлагает Чангюн.

— Ты смеешься надо мной, чтобы фильм не рассказывать? — подлавливает Минхёк, повернув голову в его сторону.

— Он утомительный, — по-детски ноет Чангюн. — Почему тебе так интересен сай-фай?

— Потому что это шестая часть «Дельты»! — идёт в словесную атаку Минхёк, готовый сейчас же написать диссертацию о влиянии на его личность каждого фильма этой серии. — Можно не любить сай-фай, но нельзя не признать, что это гениально!

(Ранним утром во вторник походы на старые фильмы выбирают только два идиота, один из которых наслаждается тем, что может возмущаться и дискутировать во весь голос, не заботясь, что помешает кому-то смотреть кино, а второй больше веселится и подкалывает первого, чем против происходящего на экране.)

Как только Минхёк начинает увлекаться и уже в шаге от того, чтобы рассказать о влиянии «Дельты» на всё человечество, Чангюн протягивает ему свою бутылку гранатового сока, чтобы он запил это желание.

— Какая гадость, — морщится Минхёк, сделав два глотка, закручивает крышку и возвращает бутылку обратно.

— Не нравится? — притворно удивляется Чангюн. — Странно, на вкус так же, как твои любимые фильмы, — и заливисто смеётся, когда Минхёк через секунду тычет пальцами ему в рёбра, заставляя скорчиться в кресле.

Чангюн хватает Минхёка за правое запястье, удерживая его от новой попытки пощекотать, садится в кресле боком, склонив голову на спинку, и насмешливо улыбается профилю Минхёка. 

— Я буду просить Хёнвона ходить со мной и смотреть фильмы, — угрожает Минхёк, упрямо смотря перед собой, хоть ничего не видит на экране.

— Не будешь, — наверняка знает Чангюн.

— Ещё как буду, — упрямо настаивает Минхёк.

— Ты сам сказал, что мне от тебя не избавиться.

Минхёк поворачивает голову, смотрит, как пальцы Чангюна обвивают его правое запястье и улыбается:

— Ты неправильно держишь за руку.

— Из нас двоих только у тебя память о прошлом опыте.

Несмотря на больную тему, он произносит фразу легко. 

Чангюн в хорошем настроении, расслабленный и не сводит внимательного взгляда с Минхёка. В то время как для Минхёка это гребанная игра в сапёра и каждое слово, будь то в шутку или всерьёз, ему приходится трижды обдумывать, чтобы не подорваться. 

— Это же на уровне рефлексов, — запоздало отвечает он.

— Мне на уровне рефлексов нравится держать тебя вот так за запястье, а ты говоришь, что это неправильно.

— Ты ограничиваешь движение другого. А что если человек захочет изменить положение рук и переплести ваши пальцы? — в доказательство Минхёк крутит пару раз запястьем против часовой стрелки, наглядно показывая, что в таком захвате не может ничего сделать.

Чангюн перестаёт улыбаться и разжимает пальцы, отпуская чужую руку. Минхёк, беспокоясь, что сказал лишнее-отталкивающее-ненужное, сосредоточенно смотрит на него. Прямой зрительный контакт помогает Чангюну взорвать сапёра на его же мине:

— А я держал человека, который хочет переплести со мной пальцы?

 _Ты сам создал эту ситуацию_ , предъявляет себе же Минхёк.

А если уже взорвалась одна мина, её осколки попадут и на близлежащие.

— Ты держал человека, которому нравится, даже когда ты неправильно хватаешь за запястье, — чувствуя себя очень неловко и тупо, признаётся Минхёк.

Чангюн хмурится, принимая это за несерьёзную игривость и прямо спрашивает:

— Ты дразнишь меня? 

Внести в их отношения с Чангюном неоднозначный флирт — определённо то, чего не хватало Минхёку, чтобы поехать умом окончательно.

_Всё должно быть не так поверхностно и шутливо._

— На самом деле, — произносит Минхёк, опустив глаза на своё запястье, — я хотел спросить разрешения.

— Ты можешь здесь и сейчас взять меня за руку, — моментально даёт ответ Чангюн.

— А если не только здесь и сейчас?

Чангюн не сдерживает нервного смешка, смущённо отводя взгляд.

— Ты меня перефлиртовал, — признаёт он поражение.

Минхёк улыбается, а в душе хочет кинуть в него тупую бутылку с тупым гранатовым соком.

Нет, Минхёк, рефлексируя насчёт своей манеры общения, понимает, почему Чангюн считает это игрой и почему он боится оказаться тем единственным, кто воспринимает некоторые фразы Минхёка слишком серьёзно, но как же с этим тяжело.

Открывая рот, чтобы официально признаться в чём-то вроде «я никогда не говорил тебе ничего легкомысленного», Минхёк собирает себя в уверенного человека и так же быстро разбирает обратно, чувствуя, как Чангюн аккуратно, поверх раскрытой ладони Минхёка, кладёт свою ладонь и переплетает их пальцы в крепкий замок. 

— Ты взял меня за руку.

Минхёку нужно проговорить это вслух, желая, чтобы то, что сейчас произошло, не осталось шуткой или чем-то, что оба предпочли бы опустить из внимания и не добавлять в категорию «важно».

_Нет, полная фиксация на происходящем и никаких переигровок._

— И сделаю это не только здесь и сейчас, — возвращает фразу Чангюн и, пока Минхёк не пришёл в себя, сразу переключает внимание на кино: — Мне рассказывать, что происходит на экране или уже все равно?

Минхёк смотрит на него, ощущая себя очень ёбнуто-отъехавши, но при этом счастливым.

— Со всем красочным описанием спецэффектов, — реагирует на вопрос Минхёк и через секунду уже не помнит, какой был вопрос и что он на него ответил.

Чангюн исправляется, передаёт сюжет более точно, не забывая передавать и своё отношение к происходящему, и к мотивациям героев, и к построению диалогов, и к уточняющим вопросам Минхёка (а чем абсурдней он их придумывает, тем более логично звучат ответы Чангюна).

— Что-то странный для «Дельты» поворот сюжета, — настораживается Минхёк.

— Конечно, странный, я сочиняю его на ходу. Тут уже десять минут идут титры, — раскалывает в тихий смех Чангюна.

Минхёк любит и ненавидит эту секунду одновременно.

— Ты это сочиняешь, потому что не хочешь выходить из кинотеатра? 

— Давай посидим тут, пока не включат свет.

Головная боль в Секторе Раздумий как отзвук огромного оркестра, где невпопад и немелодично грохочут ржавые инструменты. Чангюн подбирает к этой боли как можно больше красивых слов и оборотов, но что толку, если боль это боль, как её ни назови. А Минхёк гладит пальцами по ладони, чуть царапает ногтями кожу и отвлекает лучше всего. Минхёк — как большие наушники, через которые можно упасть в любимую музыку и забыть про отзвук громыхающих ржавелок оркестра.

Свет включают через пять минут тишины.

Чангюн свободной рукой хватает бутылку сока с пола.

Минхёка клинит на картинке их соединённых рук.

— Идём? 

Минхёк не помнит, кивнул он или что-то ответил. Он включает мозг только тогда, когда перед метро Чангюн говорит ему «до встречи».

— Подожди, — собирается с мыслями Минхёк. _Сейчас будет очень напряжённо_ , прогнозирует он следующие десять минуты и достаёт из кармана руку, держа на раскрытой ладони ключ. — Это тебе.

— Ключ?

— Ключ.

Минхёк надеется, что Чангюн как-то просечёт ситуацию и сделает её более удобной. В голове Минхёка он должен был взять чёртов ключ, сказать "спасибо" и свалить в сторону метро, пока Минхёк будет разбираться со своей тахикардией.

Но Чангюн решает включить тупняк:

— От чего ключ?

— Это запасной... Точнее, я недавно сделал дубликат ключа от своей квартиры. Пусть он будет у тебя.

— Мы так быстро съезжаемся?

_Конечно, Чангюн пошутит на эту тему._

_Спасибо за попытку сделать ситуацию проще._

Минхёк шутку оценивает, но не продолжает её, возвращаясь к своей мысли:

— Ты никогда не снимал квартиру и останавливаешься только в гостиницах. Понимаю, денег на карте хватает либо на ежедневный съём, либо на ежедневную оплату гостиничного номера. А у меня договорённость с арендодателем, что я каждый день закидываю ему на карту часть денег, чтобы в конце вышла полная сумма за месяц. Я понятия не имею, зачем тебе это всё рассказываю, но смысл в том, что я люблю свою квартиру, это маленькая студия, я обустраивал её под себя, не хочу съезжать, и если тебе захочется в тяжёлый день прийти в квартиру, которая...

— …похожа на дом, а не на промежуточные пункты?

Чангюн лучше бы не мысль заканчивал, а взял ключ, чтобы Минхёк не держал его на вытянутой руке, уничтожаясь в чувстве, что он сейчас очень откровенный.

— Она и есть дом.

— Твой дом, — делает акцент Чангюн.

— Я сейчас жалею, что не подкинул ключ тебе в рюкзак, — начинает злиться Минхёк. — Или не придумал причину, что со мной может случиться, чтобы тебе нужно было бы прове...

Чангюн ловко хватает ключ с ладони, кидает в свой карман куртки и обнимает Минхёка за плечи, прижимая к себе.

— Хватит меня перебивать, — ворчит Минхёк ему в ухо, широко улыбаясь.

— Я спас тебя от того, чтобы ты не прокручивал в голове этот диалог целый день, думая, сколько неловкого наговорил.

— Я отдал запасной ключ правильному человеку, — хвалит сам себя Минхёк.

Чангюн, с усмешкой, добавляет:

— И руку.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Есть семь главных грехов, есть семь нот, и есть семь вещей в квартире Минхёка, которыми он символизировал слова «обустраиваю под себя».

Первым крестражем была игла винилового проигрывателя (никто совершенно точно не фанат Гарри Поттера и никто совершенно точно не пересказал каждому, кому только мог, сюжеты всех книг, чтобы сохранить эту историю в любом Секторе).

У него был стеллаж с пластинками, заполняющийся Минхёком помешанным стилем: каждый день по пластинке.

Вечера про одно и тоже: он садился на пол у проигрывателя, не слыша ни звука, только наблюдая, как крутится и скользит по игле пластинка.

Минхёк чувствовал себя на репетиции очередного апокалипсиса, предвкушая, вот-вот, совсем скоро, его сильно ебанет от голода по музыке.

(А по ней он скорбит наравне с тем, как скорбит по близким.)

Только музыка рядом, он трогает её рукой, он собирает её в коллекции, он находит для неё лучший виниловый проигрыватель и ни черта не может сделать с тем, чтобы услышать её.

  
[Когда-то Чжухон был на концерте Hollywood Undead в 2010 году. Он скурил первый в жизни косяк, поцеловался с незнакомой девушкой из толпы, автостопил по ночным улицам Гонконга и, засыпая на скошенной траве, смеялся до боли в скулах и думал, что Рай — это точно так же.

— Оказывается, Рай — это стрелять в человека, если он отказывается умирать по плану, решённому на Небесах, — пересказывает Чжухон слова жестокой реальности.

Он выглядит как официальный представитель фразы «давай, ебашь, уже похуй».

Минхёк прикидывал более драматичную реакцию на револьвер, но Чжухон не перестаёт приятно удивлять.

И тут Чжухон говорит про концерты.

И тут Минхёк рассказывает про фестивали.

И тут они оба смотрят на список разрешённый в Секторе Покоя групп и поддаются желанию нарушить все грехи за сквернословия.

И тут Чжухон пытается спеть по памяти кусочек из любимой песни.

И тут Минхёк видит, как Чжухона не сломал револьвер в руках, но сломал спазм в горле от невозможности произнести хотя бы звук.

В Минхёке улыбается даже тоска:

— У меня тоже не получается ничего спеть. Но есть хитрость, можешь попросить спеть кого-нибудь из Сектора Раздумий.

Чжухон, подумав, задаёт вопрос, который рано или поздно задают все:

— А что будет, если я выстрелю в себя?

Минхёк в этот момент подумал, _а что будет, если он ёбнет об пол каждую пластинку в своей коллекции_ ].

  
Первое, что видит Чангюн, это проигрыватель, в середину которого вбит топор. Очень красивый топор с ярко-красной ручкой и чёрным металлом.

Минхёк выглядит психопатично и по-домашнему уютно одновременно. Тёплая улыбка и взгляд человека, который скажет смерти ласковое «да пошла ты нахуй», дай только повод это сделать.

Стоит Минхёку пройти чуть вперёд, выходя из зоны кухни, под кедами начинают хрустеть скелеты пластинок.

— Мне стоило позвонить, прежде чем...

— Тебе не надо предварительно звонить, — быстро прерывает Минхёк. — Ты вовремя.

Чангюн хочет что-то сказать, но растерянность от развернувшейся обстановки крадёт всю концентрацию на мыслях. Он смотрит Минхёку в его камикадзовые глаза, затем на то, как он гостеприимно шаркает ногой по обломкам пластинок, расчищая путь от прихожей до кухонного стола, и всё, чем может отреагировать:

— Симпатичный топор.

— Мой второй крестраж. Я видел в детстве у дедушки в деревне такой же топор. Только тот был настоящим, а мой больше декоративный, — жизнерадостно сообщает Минхёк. — Лучше не разувайся, порежешься.

Чангюн проходит вперёд, чтобы кинуть рюкзак на пол и услышать хруст каждой ноты под ботинками.

— А первый крестраж?

— Игла в проигрывателе.

Игла стала вторым важным предметом не за преклонение перед музыкой, а потому что когда-то Минхёк, готовый биться об стену головой из-за невозможности почувствовать физическую боль в Секторе Покоя, пытался колоть иглой своё бедро, добиваясь чувства, будто это колет татуировочная машина.

И получалось.

_Без чувства лёгкой физической боли окончательно пропадает ощущение своего статуса «живой»._

— Я вспомнил, что сегодня ты Чжухону должен был отдать револьвер и подумал, что, может, захочешь поговорить об этом? 

Скрывая неуверенность за снятием куртки, Чангюн смотрит куда угодно, только не на замершего Минхёка. 

— Знаешь, — сияет Минхёк, — я тебя заобнимаю.

— Получилось удивить?

Минхёк взглядом указывает на две чашки: одна — с кофе, другая — с чаем, которые он оставил на кухонном столе.

— Зелёная чашка — мой третий крестраж, — продолжает проводить экскурсию по своей бытовой жизни Минхёк. — Я её купил специально для гостей.

— Хочешь сказать, что ждал меня?

Чангюн не уверен, его это удивляет или пугает, или еще сильнее влюбляет, или всё сразу.

— Я кофе не пью.

Гипнотизировать взглядом зелёную чашку безопасней, чем посмотреть на Минхёка и окончательно рассыпаться от его действий. 

Чангюну нет другого выбора, кроме как под чутким взглядом пройти к столу, взять гостевую зелёную чашку с гостевым кофе, сделать глоток и при этом стараться не поддаться странному волнению.

— Он уже остыл, — констатирует Чангюн, делая второй глоток из «чашки-крестража» (то, что кофе холодный, не значит, что Чангюн не выпьет его до дна).

— Не надо было задерживаться, — с лёгким возмущением парирует Минхёк, складывая руки на груди.

Это выглядит комично и мило.

Очень комично и мило.

Чангюн, чтобы не произнести эту мысль вслух, делает еще один глоток кофе.

— Я постараюсь приходить вовремя, — соглашается он, найдя в своей голове более безопасный ответ. — Особенно, если меня ждут.

Прежде чем Минхёк додумается вывернуть диалог и сделать всё сложнее в несколько раз, Чангюн забирает чашку с собой в гостиную и проходит мимо Минхёка, кротко улыбаясь:

— Спасибо. Мне очень приятно.

Минхёк жалеет, что не оставил себе пару пластинок на «разбить» для этого случая.

Через пять минут Минхёк сидит на другой стороне дивана от Чангюна, пьёт холодный зелёный чай с молоком и делает вид, его не растащило на пару приятных маленьких чувств.

Чангюн делает вид, что не замечает заполненную осколками пластинок комнату. 

И все в выигрыше.

— Думаю, через пару дней Чжухон завалит тебя вопросами о жизни в Секторе Раздумий, — предупреждает Минхёк, смотря на белую гладь в своей кружке.

Не то чтобы Чангюн искал уши, способные послушать всё от и до, но если представится такая возможность, Чжухон охренеет от этой лекции на три тома: «Наболевшее», «Изводящее», «Заебавшее».

— Пугать его или говорить правду, что всё не так страшно?

— Всё не так страшно?

— Иногда я радуюсь тому, что есть физическая боль. Подтверждает, что я вроде как...

— Живой, — заканчивает Минхёк (как же он и его игла винилового проигрывателя чертовски понимают, о чём говорит Чангюн). — Но лучше напоминать себе об этом через приятные ощущения.

— Чтобы начались приятные, нужно снизить до минимума неприятные.

— У тебя есть морфий, — говорит Минхёк быстрее, чем думает, и тут же извиняется за свою неосторожность.

Но Чангюн, вздохнув и прижимая чашку к груди, реагирует спокойно:

— У меня есть не только морфий. На месяц восьмой я научился успокаивать себя сам, игнорировать боль, притуплять её или воспринимать как норму. Меня по-настоящему изводят не кошмары, не вои в голове, которые иногда такие громкие, что ты ощущаешь себя шизофреником, а то, что я не знаю прошлого.

 _Ну, вот вечеринка и свернулась_ , понимает Минхёк, поднося пустую чашку ко рту и имитируя глоток, чтобы на сегодняшней расшатанной нервной системе не поехать в срыв. После он безмятежно говорит:

— Начни всё сначала.

— Я забираю души каждый день и вижу, какие люди попадают в Сектор Раздумий. И я хочу знать, каким был я. Согласись, это тупая система! — заверяет Чангюн, пытаясь втянуть Минхёка в своё мнение, в то время как Минхёк качает отрицательно головой. — Нам говорит Устав: те, кто в Раю, должны помнить свою прошлую жизнь, потому что их души не надо исправлять, они и так хороши, а те, кто в Аду, накосячили со своими душами и теперь должны с нуля строить себя нового. Но я хочу работать над ошибками, а не игнорировать их!

Может, совместная работа с Кихёном даёт свои результаты, может, Минхёк поверил и принял то, что мир не делится на чёрное и белое, может, он успокоился в попытках дать оценку тому, о чём ничего не знает, но слова «Рай» и «Ад» раздражают его до желания спорить, срывая голос.

Чангюн опережает его настрой кинуться в словесную драку, видимо, предугадывая её:

— Извини, ты слышал это уже слишком много раз от меня. 

Он ставит чашку на журнальный столик.

Минхёк видит, что он выпил весь кофе. И думает, что это всё ещё «крестраж-чашка», но больше не «гостевая чашка», а «чашка Чангюна». Подобные мысли спасают его от ссоры в теме, в которой он топит себя всё больше и больше. Минхёк подпустил к себе настолько близко, что неизбежно, рано или поздно, Чангюн придёт с полученной суммой из всех слагаемых действий и слов Минхёка и сформулирует точный и прямой вопрос. И тогда посыплется вся тактика увёртывания от ответов.

Минхёк смотрит на пластинку с аудио-сказками, которую он повесил как картинку на стену. Сказочная пластинка, найденная на одной из барахолок, единственная осталась целая, потому что она успокаивает, потому что она напоминает о семье, потому что она:

— Хочешь, расскажу про свой четвёртый крестраж?

— Хочу, — кивает Чангюн, благодарный, что Минхёк переключился на другое.

— Это сборник сказок Братьев Гримм, — указывает он на стену.

— Тебе нравятся сказки?

— Я слушал такую же в детстве каждую ночь, — говорит Минхёк (он слишком хорошо чувствует своё тело, чтобы сразу заметить, какой комок нервического припадка подбирается к горлу, но, продолжая говорить, думает, что справится). — Мне нравился треск, голоса актёров, фоновая музыка и, знаешь, много лишних маленьких шумов, которые появляются на старых пластинках. Сейчас я не могу её послушать, Гримм попали в Сектор Раздумий. Я планировал её разбить в самом конце.

Чангюн подвигается ближе и осторожно забирает из его рук чашку. Не озвученное «у тебя дрожат руки так, что ты разливаешь чай себе на свитер» остаётся между ними. 

Минхёк продолжает прямо смотреть на квадратную упаковку пластинки. Чангюн продолжает подыгрывать, одной рукой осторожно обнимая Минхёка за плечи и наклоняя голову вбок, делая попытку заглянуть ему в глаза:

— Лучше отдай её мне, а не разбивай.

— Свой крестраж?

— Да.

— Свою часть души?

— Да.

— Забирай, — выдыхает Минхёк, не понимая, почему он, в Секторе Покоя, чувствует, как стены комнаты сужаются, а взгляд не может сфокусироваться на одном предмете.

_Забирай вообще всё._

— Можем договориться на то, что с меня новый проигрыватель, а с тебя пластинка, — предлагает Чангюн, мягко проводя пальцами по щеке Минхёка, останавливаясь на подбородке и пытаясь аккуратно развернуть его лицо к себе. — Обещаю, передам аудиокнигу лучше, чем «Дельту».

Минхёк улыбается.

Минхёк соглашается.

Минхёк эхом слышит просьбу «посмотри на меня, пожалуйста».

Минхёк кивает.

Минхёк улыбается.

Минхёк смотрит.

Минхёк видит, как комната плывёт.

Минхёк чувствует, как в ушах звенит.

Минхёк не может вдохнуть из-за нехватки воздуха.

Минхёк опускает голову и впервые за год сдаётся.

Следующие десять минут Минхёк помнит обрывками.

Он точно что-то очень громко кричал, глуша звуки в шее Чангюна. Он точно о чём-то умолял, вцепившись в свитер Чангюна. Он точно просил прощения, и Чангюн точно слышал своё имя в многократном повторении. Он точно успокоился только тогда, когда среди своего крика и воя начал чувствовать, как его затылок крепко сжимает ладонь Чангюна и как он шепчет ему в ухо монотонным голосом нежную смесь из всего, что можно достать из себя сейчас и отдать Минхёку.

Это похоже на заклинание или гипноз, или зачем хранить пластинку с аудио-сказкой для спокойствия, когда лучшая сумасшедшая сказка сжимает Минхёка в своих руках.

Минхёк дойдя до края срыва, верит этому голосу. Переставая рвать и растягивать чужой свитер, Минхёк расслабляется в объятьях, доверяя чувству, что если сейчас позволить сжать себя ещё сильнее, будет только лучше.

Минхёк слышит, как громко и быстро стучит сердце Чангюна, как его трясёт мелким ознобом и как при этом он остаётся собранным во всём, что говорит.

Минхёк знает, что сделает всё, чтобы из этой квартиры сегодня вечером никто не вышел.

Чангюн знает, что сделает всё, чтобы больше никогда не увидеть у Минхёка глаза точь-в-точь такие же, какие были у человека, шагающего вниз с 17 этажа: красные, со злыми слезами и на последней стадии прогрессирующего заражения от того, что он видит вокруг.

— От меня ближе всего идти утром в кафе, — хрипит Минхёк, а планировал сказать что-то вроде «я не могу тебе всего рассказать» или «я просто устал».

Услышав связную речь, Чангюн выдыхает.

— Обещаешь не холодный кофе утром? — непонятно как умудряется поддержать тему он, когда Минхёк поднимет голову с его плеча и мягко отстраняется из объятий, чтобы встать с дивана, пойти в ванную и засунуть голову под кран с холодной водой, смывая с себя всё постистеричное состояние.

— Что угодно, — громко обещает Минхёк в коридоре, перед тем, как открыть дверь в ванную. — Утром на столе найдёшь стакан воды, стакан апельсинового сока, стакан чая, стакан молока, стакан с растворённой витаминкой-шипучкой, стакан… — он задумывается.

— Кофе, — машинально подсказывает Чангюн. — Изначально всё планировалось ради кофе.

Минхёк возвращается, умывшись, напившись ледяной воды, (побившись лбом о зеркало), взъерошивая волосы мокрой рукой, обратно включаясь в режим гостеприимного хозяина.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спрашивает Минхёк, перед тем как сесть на диван.

Было бы хорошо прогуляться сейчас если не нахуй и не в раскрытое окно, то на кухню, чтобы занять себя готовкой кофе.

— Just come to me, — просит Чангюн.

И в улыбке Минхёка отражается вся недобитая сегодняшним криком нервозность.

Хочется обратно в ванную к ледяной воде и зеркалу.

Чангюн не обращает внимание, что перешёл на другой язык, реагируя только на движения Минхёка и его выражение лица.

— Какой у тебя пятый крестраж? — продолжает тему Чангюн, как будто никто тут не пытался выйти из себя, отправиться путешествовать по всем сдвигам и фазам, чтобы вернуться более вменяемым человеком.

Минхёк ему так благодарен за это.

Минхёк решает, что грудная клетка за сегодня стала ещё шире, чем он видел у себя на столе патологоанатома, поэтому, вернувшись на диван, ложится головой на колени Чангюна. Чтобы чувствовать пальцы в своих мокрых волосах и слать с ходу нахер все внутренне-рациональные переживания, которые включившийся мозг активно начнёт подкидывать.

— Браслет, — делится Минхёк, поднимая левую руку перед собой и рассматривая украшение с небольшими деревянными красными бусами.

— Почему он?

— Он копия того, какой был у меня раньше.

Минхёк закрывает глаза и неосознанно улыбается, когда Чангюн едва ощутимо массирует пальцами его висок, ведёт вверх, зарываясь всей ладонью в волосы, и несильно царапает ногтями кожу головы.

— Ты мне говоришь не держаться за прошлое, а сам окружил себя всем, что о нём напоминает.

Подловил.

Звучит так справедливо, что Минхёк ненавидит эту правду. 

— Я слишком сентиментальный человек, не желаю тебе такого, — чуть смеётся он. — Люблю символизмы.

— Тогда могу тебя порадовать и рассказать, почему нам на день дают ровно 86400 вон.

— Ты разгадал цифровой символизм, — с особой радостью догадывается Минхёк (и как же его тащит этот факт).

Чангюну сказали что-то неопределённое, дали пару подсказок и попросили не думать об этом, конечно, для него это сработало красной стрелкой и поводом прийти с «я нашёл правильный ответ».

— В 24 часах ровно столько же секунд — 86400.

— Наша секунда жизни стоит 1 вону? — разочарованно тянет Минхёк.

Чангюн кладёт свободную руку на его живот, Минхёк накрывает её сверху ладонью, чуть сжимая и поглаживая большим пальцем запястье.

_Теперь происходящее больше напоминает пребывание в Секторе Покоя._

— Думаю, это про то, что как только мы получаем такую сумму на карту, мы тратим каждый день всё до копейки, зная, что завтра на ней снова будут деньги. А каждый день, получая ровно столько же секунд, мы не тратим каждую. Сколько неиспользованных секунд у нас остаётся в конце дня, и сколько сгорают просто так?

Минхёк слишком близко к нирване, чтобы полноценно вникнуть в решение Чангюна цифрово-временной задачи. Но он делает попытку:

— Типа «цените время, у вас тут второй шанс в самом разгаре, а вы не думаете о каждой секунде»?

— Да, и бесполезно что-либо оставлять на завтра, всё равно не сможешь это сохранить, — подводит итог Чангюн, и Минхёк даже с закрытыми глазами чувствует на себе его сосредоточенный взгляд. — Не сходится только то, что в какие-то моменты одна минута стоит дороже четырёх часов.

— А можно сделать минуту дороже, чем весь сегодняшний день? 

Чангюн наклоняется к его лицу, и, прежде чем поцеловать в губы, шёпотом утверждает:

— Конечно, можно.

※※※

Рассвет Минхёк встречает на полу, пытаясь с помощью изоленты, отвёртки и найденных в квартире разлетевшихся мелких деталей собрать нормальную жизнь обратно, но если не получится, то хотя бы виниловый проигрыватель.

Чангюн садится позади него, обвивая руками талию.

— Уже пять? — расстраивается Минхёк, выпуская из рук инструменты и осколок от крышки проигрывателя. 

Если уже пять утра, слово «работа» скоро заполнит реальность и напомнит, что не всё так безмятежно, как Минхёк внушил себе поздним вечером.

Внушил и не смог заснуть всю ночь, волнуясь, что как только наступит новый день, поутру он не найдёт в памяти все фразы, сказанные вчера, не найдёт спящего рядом Чангюна и не найдёт силы, чтобы продолжать вывозить самого себя.

Зато сразу бросится в глаза, как он превратил квартиру в поминки пластинкам.

— Сейчас только половина четвёртого.

— Так спал бы ещё, — заботливо шепчет Минхёк, стараясь громкостью голоса не вывести Чангюна из полудрёмы.

— За этим я и пришёл, — сонно вторит Чангюн, крепче прижимая его к себе и, комфортно устроив голову на чужом плече, закрывает глаза.

Минхёк заводит руку назад, потрепав его по волосам и улыбаясь от щекочущего дыхания в шею.

Он превращается в мучительное тягучее ничто.

— Не знал, что ты их носишь, — обращает внимание Чангюн, дотрагиваясь указательным пальцем до одной из дужек очков. — Разве в Секторе Покоя не идеальное здоровье?

— Они без диоптрий. И это мой шестой крестраж. 

— Тоже вспоминание о прошлом?

— И я ненавидел их всю жизнь, — в стиле «какая ирония» усмехается Минхёк. — На людях всегда был в линзах, а как только переодевался в домашнее, умывался, надевал очки. Теперь это ассоциируется с тем чувством, когда приходишь домой и думаешь «день закончился, наконец-то, прощай реальный мир». 

— И рефлексом тянешься к очкам, — понимает Чангюн, мягко прикасаясь губами к шее Минхёка.

— Видимо, со временем некоторые раздражающие вещи становятся тем, без чего ты жизнь хоть и можешь представить, но всё равно не то, — улыбается Минхёк, чуть повернув голову, когда Чангюн проскальзывает пальцами под его футболку. — Давай опоздаем?

— Сегодня Кихён.

Что переводится как «мы не просто ̔не опоздаем̓, мы придём за полчаса до начала собрания». 

Минхёк, разворачиваясь в руках Чангюна и обнимая его за плечи, пытается договориться со вселенной:

— Я согласен на Кихёна когда угодно, но только не сегодня.

Чангюн тихо смеётся, целуя Минхёка в скулу:

— Подожди, может, когда-нибудь и к Кихёну ты начнёшь относиться, как начал относиться к очкам.


	8. Chapter 8

Есть три состояния воды, есть три стрелки на часах, и есть три взгляда Кихёна, когда ему не нравится происходящее: взгляд «пиздец», взгляд «не смей» и взгляд «пусть это будет не то, о чём я думаю».

— Своими ежедневными собраниями в этом кафе мы уже сделали им такую кассу, что можем считаться совладельцами, — бессмысленно пошутив, разряжает хмурое рабочее утро Минхёк.

Чжухон продолжает сидеть в телефоне, ссорясь с гуглом и бездушно кивает. Чангюн продолжает слушать музыку в одном наушнике, положив голову Минхёку на плечо, и тихо хмыкает. Хёнвон гоняет трубочкой лёд по пустому стакану, тяжело вздыхает и жалеет, что забыл наушники и не может абстрагироваться от живого радио с подобными шутками.

Минхёк мысленно ворчит на каждого и затаивает лёгкую обиду. Утренний stand up слишком для этой компании «утро-блядь-исчезни», и Минхёк закидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком на спинку дивана, считая маленькие декоративные лампочки на потолке.

Громкий грохот от встречи тяжёлой толстой папки со столом заставляет Чжухона подскочить, выронив телефон из рук, Минхёка — испуганно раскрыть глаза, Хёнвона — ещё раз мучительно вздохнуть, а Чангюна — не открывая глаз, засунуть второй наушник в ухо и устроиться на плече Минхёка удобней.

— Если Сатана действительно существует, это будет Кихён, — делится подозрением Минхёк с Чжухоном, переводя дыхание.

— Ну что же ты себе спойлеришь, — мило улыбается Кихён, присаживаясь рядом с Хёнвоном и открывая папку. Пролистав пару скреплённых между собой листов, Кихён находит анкету Чжухона, поворачивается к нему, делая учтиво-вежливо-приветливое выражение лица и протянув руку: — Рад знакомству. Надеюсь, мы хорошо сработаемся. 

Чжухон, неловко зависнув в попытке достать упавший телефон из-под стола, немного охреневает. Шону в первую встречу сказал ему простое «здравствуй», а потом сразу же посоветовал попробовать в этой закусочной рамен с говядиной.

Чжухон, выпрямившись и решая «а чёрт с ним, с телефоном», вежливо принимает предложение о рукопожатии от Кихёна, чуть привставая с места и, на всякий случай, кланяясь.

(Как будто у него есть вариант этого не сделать.)

— Нет, правда, зачем так пугать!? — нападает Минхёк, сконцентрировав во взгляде на Кихёна все свои претензии.

От активной жестикуляции и попыток втянуть в спор Минхёка удерживает только Чангюн, пытающийся доспать, вжимаясь в него и всем своим видом пропагандируя тихие разговоры.

Но Кихёну Минхёк сказал бы, что удерживает его уважение к Старшему Жнецу.

— А зачем отчёты заполнять, пропуская из семи граф пять? — не остаётся в молчании Кихён, в подтверждение своих слов указывая на папку с архивом последних отчётов в этом месяце.

Да, он носит с собой все отчёты до конца месяца. Потом приходит домой, сшивает один с другим в ещё более толстую папку и, как предполагает Минхёк, захлёбывается в экстазе от того, что всё зафиксировано до каждой детали.

— А зачем так подробно расписывать весь процесс работы? Зачем, если человек умирает в машине, прописывать грёбанный номер машины? — по наболевшему несётся Минхёк. — Можно вообще уложиться в одно слово: «забрал»!

Чангюн, всё ещё не найдя повода выйти из своего состояния автономного режима, только поправляет наушник в правом ухе и оставляет ладонь на колене Минхёка.

Кихён, проследив за его движением, забивает на всё, что хотел сказать по поводу отчётов.

Не забивает только Хёнвон, решивший ожить:

— Зачем вам в Секторе Покоя вообще какие-то отчёты? У нас их нет. 

— А у нас их тоже не должно было быть, — значительно спокойней, но всё ещё в возмущении настаивает Минхёк. — Хосок из Сектора Покоя, и он говорил, что его ты не заставляешь на каждую душу анкету заводить. 

Кихён, пропуская все слова как фоновой шум, не сводит насторожённого взгляда с Минхёка — того взгляда, что идёт с подтекстом «пусть это будет не то, о чём я думаю».

Кихён провоцирует фразой «потому что Хосок не создаёт мне столько глупых проблем» ожидания от Минхёка привычных рефлексов вызвать Кихёна на словесную дуэль и оспорить каждое слово.

Но Минхёку становится плевать на всё, что не открывший глаза Чангюн и его «о, слушай, тут забавная фраза в песне была», перевод её с английского на корейский, его заспанная улыбка и обратное падение в оккупацию плеча Минхёка.  
  
Кихён ещё раз проверяет догадку, вбрасывая что-то про «тебе бы поучиться у Хосока, не зря он был твоим наставником», но Минхёк по-прежнему остаётся в состоянии «заткнись весь мир, да, Чангюн, конечно, говори что хотел, я тут совсем ни с кем не спорил».

— Зато уровень громкости за столом снизился, — флегматично замечает Хёнвон, дёргая Кихёна за рукав пиджака, потому что даже по его меркам Кихён перешёл черту «наблюдение» и дошёл до «нагло пялиться».

— Меня не было неделю, — шипит Кихён, повернувшись в сторону Хёнвона, не заботясь, что его услышит Минхёк.

Там уже слишком всё равно на происходящее вокруг.

Там уже Минхёк наматывает на указательный палец провод чужих наушников и увлекательно рассказывает какую-то историю.

— Разве не было очевидным, чем всё закончится? — скучающе тянет Хёнвон. — Можно мне мой стикер? Шону же тебе передал?

Было не по правилам (точнее, это не было до конца оговорено в Уставе), передавать стикеры жнецам через других, но Кихён с Шону могли из своих профессиональных качеств сложить слово «доверие», поэтому зачастую заменяли друг друга. Если уже, благодаря Минхёку, они собираются такой разной компанией, то почему бы не по очереди выходить утром на работу.

Хёнвон, получив жёлтый стикер, кладёт его в карман пиджака и прощается с каждым за столом хлопком по ладони.

Чтобы как-то отвлечься, Кихён, глубоко вздохнув и шумно выдохнув, накидывает мысленный план решения всех катастроф, успевших случиться, пока он был в отпуске.

Начинать лучше всего с:

— Чжухони! — с энтузиазмом зовёт Кихён в тот момент, когда Чжухон посчитал ситуацию расположенной к тому, чтобы он всё-таки наклонился под стол и забрал телефон. В итоге он второй раз за утро дёргается от испуга и роняет телефон на пол, громко ударяясь головой об крышку стола.

— Я Чжухон, — исправляет он, потирая рукой макушку и убирая телефон в передний карман джинсов.

— И тут Минхёк сделал ошибку, — под нос ворчит Кихён, доставая из портфеля ручку и исправляя имя в анкете.

Чжухон хочет рассказать, что в имени ошибка, потому что ему в первые часы смерти было очень сильно похуй на своё имя, но не успевает издать и звука, как Кихён продолжает допытывать:

— Что тебе уже объяснили? 

— Что я умер, — чётко произносит Чжухон, беря в руки палочки для еды.

— Так.

— И что я теперь убиваю других, — чётко произносит Чжухон, втыкая палочки в лапшу.

Кихён ждёт продолжения, но это всё к этому часу.

Чжухон извиняется (на всякий случай), пожимает плечами и, цепляя палочками лапшу, накручивает её на них.

— А ты уловил основную мысль, — с усмешкой хвалит Чангюн.

Раслабленно-ленивый, он уже убрал наушники, снял с головы капюшон, сел прямо, поставив локти на стол, и рассматривал затуманенным от нехватки сна взглядом то Чжухона, то Кихёна. 

Чжухон почувствовал, что хочет третий раз грохнуть телефон на пол, чтобы избежать этого взгляда.

Кихён почувствовал, что пришло время протянуть Чангюну его стикер и сказать «до встречи», пока он не вмешался в воспитание стажёра.

— Мы не убивает людей, — строго выговаривает Кихён, положив на стол красный стикер и подвинув его двумя пальцами к Чангюну напротив. — Мы сохраняем баланс в мире, понимаешь, любая смер...

— Можно и мне стикер? — исключительно для того, чтобы выбесить перебивает Минхёк, пока Чангюн в карте на телефоне вводит написанные на стикере координаты.

Кихён, вежливо попросив Чжухона подождать пару секунд («я сейчас задушу Минхёка и вернусь»), достаёт из кармана фиолетовый стикер, обёртывает его вокруг ручки большой ложки, лежащей на столе, и, очаровательно улыбнувшись Минхёку, кидает в него эту ложку, попадая в грудь.

Минхёк заливается смехом.

Чжухон окончательно теряет смысл их взаимоотношений. 

— Минхёк рассказывал, как заполняются отчёты? — строго спрашивает Кихён, забирая из рук Чжухона палочки и привлекая к себе всё внимание.

Кихён изо всех сил старается не быть дотошным, но отчёты это же так важно, особенно для стажёра.

— Какие отчёты? 

— После каждой выполненной работы ты заполняешь отчёт, где сообщаешь все обстоятельства и расписываешь все свои действия.

Минхёк, опустив взгляд вниз, разглаживает в пальцах помятый стикер и тихо уверяет «Кихён — сын любовного союза бюрократии и занудства». Сумев наконец-то понять написанный текст на бумажке, поднимает взгляд, счастливо улыбаясь Чжухону.

— Сегодня я пойду с тобой на работу, и переобъясню всё, что объяснил Минхёк, — ставит перед фактом Чжухона Кихён, оставляя у себя его белый стикер.

— А так ты относишься ко мне совсем не предвзято, — слышится со стороны Минхёка с усмешкой.

Чангюн, способный, как и Хёнвон, почувствовать, когда надо вовремя уйти, предлагает Чжухону выйти на улицу:

— Я хочу покурить, но ты не можешь, так что...

— Я постою рядом и позавидую тебе, да, — с огромным энтузиазмом подхватывает Чжухон, несколько раз кивая и пулей вылетая из-за стола.

Через минуту тишины Кихён, посмотрев через окно закусочной на то, как Чжухон перекатывается с носка на пятку и что-то объясняет Чангюну, зовёт Минхёка по имени.

Тоном, переводящимся в «пиздец тебе».

— Зря я не пошёл с ними, — правильно понимает ситуацию Минхёк.

Кихён сразу переходит к делу, расстёгивая пуговицы на манжетах рубашки и чуть расслабляя галстук на шее (Минхёк замечает, что так он пытается показать, что сейчас говорит с ним не как Старший Жнец, а как друг).

— Зачем ты ищешь себе проблемы, вмешиваясь в чужую работу?

— Вмешиваясь? — переспрашивает Минхёк, лучше сразу определить границы того, что Кихён знает и из чего именно надо выкручиваться.

— Если тебе мало одного человека в день забирать, я могу загрузить ещё.

Минхёк уверен, что Кихён, даже будучи выше его по должности, остаётся только жнецом и ничего он не может, кроме как раздавать стикеры с именами и волноваться, если что-то идёт не по правилам. Но не та ситуация, чтобы об этом сказать вслух.

— Ты про то, что я помогаю Чангюну? Я только стою рядом. А даже если бы я захотел что-то сделать, разве могу?

Кихён даёт себе полминуты, чтобы сгруппировать все факты, подобрать более рациональный тон голоса и бесповоротно спросить:

— Одного из вас то и дело тянет испытать последствия от нарушения Устава, а у второго нездоровая тяга жертвовать собой. Зная это, я могу быть спокойным, узнав, что вы начали работать вместе?

Минхёк улыбается максимально на лучшего работника месяца.

— Конечно. Считай, что я запасной парашют, контролирую, чтобы ничего не случилось.

— Тебя никто об этом не просил.

— Проявил самостоятельность, — тут же находит ответ Минхёк, для надёжности добавляя: — Волнуюсь за друга, как бы он не сделал то, после чего вылетают из жнецов и попадают «по распределению».

Минхёк надеется, что Кихён не придерётся к последней фразе и не добавит к речи, которую он задумал, лишние десять минут лекции про терминологию.

— Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь?

Минхёк прекрасно знает, что он делает: разрушает свою жизнь.

— Всё под контролем, — уверяет Минхёк Кихёна и даже не врёт.

Он взвешенно принимает каждое решение и обдумывает каждое слово. И если всё и наебенится, то под его чутким контролем.

У Кихёна, помешанного на деталях и мелочах, умеющего слушать и запоминать обрывки чужих диалогов, обладающего способностью хронологически выстраивать всё по датам, сам собой появляется вопрос:  
  
— Вы были знакомы раньше?

— Можно соврать во благо?

— Минхёк.

— Да. 

— Да?! — вскрикивает Кихён, не ожидавший, что попадёт в цель.

Минхёк, с грустной улыбкой, чётко и спокойно проговаривает:

— Мы были знакомы.

Минхёк репетировал эту фразу в голове год.

Он может произнести её абсолютно любым тоном голоса и с любым настроением. Просыпаясь и засыпая с ней, живя с ней и переставая её бояться. 

Минхёк рад, что Кихён спросил раньше того, как спросит Чангюн. Это как генеральная репетиция.

— Я понимаю, что ты забьёшь на все мои предупреждающие слова, поэтому давай сразу перейдём к последствиям, — без запинок и лишних эмоций начинает Кихён. — Если ты расскажешь ему хоть что-то из прошлой жизни, ты лишишь его наказания. А зна...

— Одного из наказаний, — исправляет Минхёк, покрутив в руках свой стикер. — Меня сразу ждёт Сектор Раздумий?

Кихён ругает себя за то, что не догадался раньше. Если Минхёк может произносить такие фразы буднично, легко и бесстрашно, он уже на финале стадии «пойти и всё рассказать».

— Да, но жнецом ты останешься, — бормочет Кихён, вздыхая и автоматически добавляя: — И вообще, это восьмая глава Устава, Минхёк, за год уже можно было выучи…

Минхёк ярко улыбается, прерывая Кихёна:

— И у меня начнётся всё то, что у других? Постоянная боль, кошмары, и возможность слушать Майкла Джексона? — он специально добавляет в конце менее серьёзный пункт, чтобы снизить напряжённость диалога. — Интересно, они сотрут мне память?

— Нет, память точно сохраняется.

Ответ быстрый и уверенный.

Минхёк слышит, как Кихён впервые коротко матерится и теряет контроль над тем, что говорит. 

Минхёк зависает, не до конца положив стикер в карман брюк.

Его глаза блестят, он впервые замечает, насколько Кихён охуенный. 

Минхёк медленно расплывается в улыбке.

Кихён смотрит на него взглядом «не смей» и Минхёк допускает такую редкость, как послушание, закончив разговор фразой:

— А я знал, что в тебе что-то не так.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Есть два дня в году, в которые ничего нельзя сделать («завтра» и «вчера»), есть «Two» как название песни у H.E.R., и есть две суперспособности, которые хотел бы Минхёк.

Первый месяца в должности жнеца Минхёк провёл на шатающихся ногах, в походе на все доступные экстремальные виды спорта (с целью выкричать из себя страх перед завтрашним днём) и катая отзывы размером с три страницы про каждый купленный сорт чая.

Второй месяц он посвятил себя докапыванию до Кихёна, почему у них нет суперспособностей.  
  
Минхёк готов принять любую способность в качестве поощрения или бонуса (что угодно, только без слова «смерть», пожалуйста), но в приоритете всегда было «останавливать время».

_Остановить, отдышаться, решить, как лучше поступить, и — дальше._

— У него пульс, — констатирует Чангюн, держа пальцы на шее у пожилого мужчины. — И я не могу забрать его душу. У меня не получается.

А сейчас Минхёк, смотрящий на лежащего без сознания мужчину на асфальте и на Чангюна, который сидит рядом с ещё-почему-то-не-трупом, держа пальцы на его артериальной вене, хочет суперспособность «сделать всем всё хорошо».

Минхёк учил этому самого себя, учил этому Чжухона и сейчас сожалеет, что за год ни разу не поговорил с Чангюном о принятии того рабочего момента, что рано или поздно:

— Нужно выстрелить.

Револьвер на ладони ощущается в несколько раз тяжелее, чем есть на самом деле, когда Чангюн заторможенно достаёт его из кармана пальто и смотрит в сердцевину барабана.

Минхёк знает Чангюна слишком хорошо, чтобы допустить надежду, что всё закончится согласно Уставу, поэтому подходит ближе, садится рядом, упёршись одним коленом об асфальт и положив руку на его плечо.

— На смертной казни висельника оставляли в живых, если порвалась верёвка, — едва слышно говорит Чангюн, открывая барабан револьвера и убеждаясь в наличии всех пуль.  
  
— Есть правило, ты же лучше меня знаешь, что бывает, если не забрать одну душу, потом заберёшь...

— Знаю! — грубо обрывает Чангюн. — А если это шанс?

Минхёк сжимает его плечо ещё крепче. 

— У тебя есть инструкция.

— Нахуй эту инструкцию!

Минхёка сбивает с правильного поведения в разговоре то, что он впервые слышит тон голоса Чангюна, от которого не знает чего ожидать. Минхёк силой заставляет себя не поддаваться желанию наорать на него и продолжает использовать стиль врачебной хладнокровности:

— Ты забираешь человека в Сектор Раздумий. Это не самоубийца. Это человек, который совершил что-то плохое, и пришло его время. Он мог быть серийным убийцей или...

— Я тоже, по-твоему, мог быть серийным убийцей?

Минхёк упирается лбом в его спину, рвано дышит и очень, сука, очень старается объяснить: 

— Если не выполнишь работу, это будет уже второе твоё нарушение и...

— Меня «уволят», — со злой усмешкой заканчивает Чангюн.

Такая абсурдность — быть «уволенным» из жнецов.

  
[Свой револьвер Минхёк получил от Кихёна. Его наставником был Хосок, но Кихён, в то время особенно маниакально помешанный на листочек к листочку, правило к правилу, дотошность к дотошности, взял всё на себя.

Минхёк охуевал с каждым словом.

— Мы не можем просто так убить человеческую сущность. Так нельзя, — мантрой повторял он, не способный притронуться к оружию и поднять его со стола.

— Нельзя, — не спорил Кихён. — Но мы можем не замечать её в момент выстрела.

Минхёк ошарашенно смотрел на него:

— Я точно в Сектор Покоя попал?]

  
Минхёк крайне хренов во всём, что проповедует Кихён, поэтому перевёл в то, что ближе ему самому.

_Игнорируй человеческую сущность не только в том, у кого ты забираешь душу, а ещё и человеческую сущность в самом себе._

_Игнорируй её и выполняй работу._

— А ты сам можешь это сделать? — глухо спрашивает Чангюн.

Минхёк поднимает голову, убирает с его плеча руку и, смотря на оружие в ладони Чангюна, говорит непреклонно и спокойно, не пугаясь своей уверенности в мысли:

— Если ты сейчас не выполнишь работу и попадёшь в Ад за второе нарушение Устава, после этого я смогу убить человека. Уверен, что хочешь узнать, кого я имею в виду?

Чангюн резко поднимается на ноги, Минхёк остаётся на коленях, задирая голову вверх, и смотрит в глаза так, что не представляется возможным отвести взгляд.

— Даже думать об этом не смей! — мешая в голосе удивление и злость, орёт Чангюн.

_Чертовски тяжело._

Чангюн подавляет эмоциями всё вокруг, сносит ураганом энергии и Минхёку стоят все силы, что у него остались, чтобы сдержанно и уверенно настоять на своём:

— Выполни свою работу.

Глядя ему в глаза, Чангюн заводит руку за спину и выстреливает.

※※※

— Так, — Чангюн прячет лицо в ладонях, рвано выдыхает и совершает столько мелко-хаотичных движений, что Минхёк едва успевает схватить чашку рядом с его локтем, спасая её от падения. — Нам надо поговорить.

Чангюн смеётся, затем растрёпывает свои волосы и накрывается истерикой на ещё две минуты.

Минхёк протягивает раскрытую ладонь, предлагая взять его за руку. Чангюн, заметив этот жест, только закрывает рот шарфом, чтобы заглушить громкость смеха и не переорать фоновую музыку в кафе. 

Минхёка кроет его откровенностью, красными глазами, мокрыми одновременно от смеха и слёз, заострённой нервозностью в каждом движении и чем-то, что обычно называют «такое ощущение, что я знаю этого человека всю жизнь».

— Ты же блефовал? — надеется Чангюн, интонационно добавляя в конце не озвученное «правда-правда, скажи, что ты блефовал, пожалуйста, это же правда?».

— Я не хочу врать, — твёрдо говорит Минхёк, качая головой.

— Да как же ты... Чёрт, — Чангюн, тихо воя, оставляет шарф на коленях, опускает голову вниз и сжимает виски двумя ладонями. Его речь напоминает скороговорку: — Какой же ты идиот. Или тебя в Рай распределили за самопожертвенность?

— В Сектор Покоя, — бессмысленно исправляет Минхёк.

Кихён бы гордился — уже дважды за неделю Минхёк исправляет терминологию. 

Чангюн поднимает голову, смотрит то меню, то на других посетителей кафе, то на декоративные цветы на подоконнике, пытаясь уловить правильную паузу между выдохами и вдохом, чтобы успокоиться.

Чангюн не знает точно, то ли Минхёк сказал фразу «посмотри на меня», то ли его сознание заорало о помощи и нашло единственное решение, влияющее эффективно на любые виды паник, но в какой-то момент он перестаёт видеть что-либо ещё, кроме Минхёка.

У него сияют глаза, у него ласковая улыбка, у него выражение лица «тише, всё хорошо» и у него протянутая вперёд раскрытая ладонь.  
  
Минхёк Чангюну кажется самым психологически сильным человеком из всех, кого он знает. Даже несмотря на то, что ещё вчера вечером видел, как Минхёк дрожал, цеплялся и позволял себя защитить. 

_Особенно, когда вчера вечером видел, как Минхёк дрожал, цеплялся и позволял себя защитить._

Пробиваясь током мелкой дрожи, Чангюн берёт руку Минхёка в свою, прижимаясь губами к его костяшкам, и тут же, вместе со словом «спасибо», отпускает его ладонь.

— У меня есть только один вопрос.

— Что между нами происходит? — предполагает Минхёк.

— Что между нами происходило? — произносит Чангюн, но тут же отрицательно качает головой «не отвечай». — Ты прав. Мы ничего не знаем, чтобы судить и решать, кому жить, кому умирать. Извини меня.

По Чангюну видно, что он будет думать об этом на репите ещё несколько месяцев.

У выхода из кафе Чангюн останавливается и втягивает Минхёка в гляделку, ощущаемую как гипноз. Они стоят в проходе и через пару секунд помешают кому-то пройти в заведение, но Чангюну необходимо прояснить однозначно:

— Ты имел в виду, что человек, которого ты сможешь убить, будешь ты сам?

— Да.

— Ты блефовал?

— Нет.

Вместе с улыбкой Минхёк извиняется за самого себя и свои чувства (он никогда не боялся быть искренним, но всегда боялся того, нужна ли его искренность другому человеку).

Чангюн кивает, проходит дальше, оказываясь на улице, и машинальными движениями повторяет свой путь к финальному «спокоен»: достать из кармана пальто портсигар и зажигалку — открыть его — выбрать одну из самокруток — зажать фильтр между губами — закрыть портсигар — убрать его обратно в карман — щелчок зажигалки.

— Если хочешь, можем не общаться пару дней, — звучит Минхёк рядом. — Я пойму. Это нормально. 

— Нет, этого я не хочу, — уверен Чангюн, после того как глубоко затянувшись выдохнул все остатки нервозной трясучки вместе с дымом в небо.

— Сделать вид, что ничего не было, я тебе не позволю, — сразу оговаривает Минхёк.

— Я себе тоже, — кивает Чангюн после второй затяжки. — Ты многое сделал для меня, и теперь моя очередь, — он делает паузу и чуть улыбается. — Я хочу, чтобы мы поехали ко мне домой. Заказали бы какую-нибудь доставку, выключили бы везде свет, оставив только ноутбук с выбранным тобой фильмом. Я бы рассказал тебе этот фильм, ты бы сделал вид, что не замечаешь, как я сочиняю на ходу сюжетные повороты, чтобы было забавней. И я буду сочинять и рассказывать, пока ты не провалишься в сон у меня в руках. И всего пиздеца под названием «мир» и «работа» не будет существовать до собрания в шесть утра. Я обещаю тебе, правда ничего не будет существовать, кроме нас. И если ты согласен на это, дай мне минуту докурить и можем идти.

Минхёк растерянно открывает рот и так же растеряно закрывает обратно. 

Чангюн не смотрит на него, выдыхая затяжку в очередное облако в небе. 

Всё, на что Минхёка хватает:

— Ты из какого ресторана предпочитаешь доставку?


	10. Chapter 10

Есть четыре цвета на флаге Филиппин, есть четыре звезды на флаге Чикаго, и есть четыре момента, когда Чангюн выпадал из диалога.

Чжухон решил, раз он не может найти прохождение этой игры в реальность, то найдёт чит-код и нашёл — новую религиозную мантру: «держаться-держаться-держаться-держаться-держаться-держаться-держаться-держаться-держаться-держаться».

— Сходишь со мной на работу? — без приветствий переходит к делу Чжухон.

Он сам себе накидал план принятия ситуации и, дойдя до пункта «здоровые дружеские отношения с людьми вокруг, чтобы не сойти с ума от одиночества и не задумываться над происходящим», постучал в дверь к Чангюну.

— Сходить с тобой на работу? — удивлённо переспрашивает Чангюн, опираясь на открытую дверь одной рукой. — У тебя же охуенный наставник есть.

Не то чтобы Чжухон спорил, но:

— Охуенный? Он просил тебя так сказать?

Чангюн коротко смеётся:

— Думаешь, если бы он попросил, то ограничился одним словом?

  
[— Ты должен двигать фишку на три клетки, а ты подвинул на две, — объясняет Чангюн, указывая на грецкий орех, в котором они оба согласились видеть пластмассовую фигурку гоблина.

Пытаясь врубиться в очередную придуманную Чангюном настольную игру, Минхёк несколько раз возвращается к мысли о том, что Кихён был бы в восторге. А потом умолял бы Шону махнуться жнецами, забрав к себе Чангюна, который придумал игровую многоходовку на шестнадцать уровней, и без какой-либо жалости отдав ему взамен Минхёка, который охренел ещё на четвёртом.

Окей.

У каждого свои увлечения-спасения: Минхёк подробные отзывы пишет на всё, что ест, Хёнвон учит латынь (шутя, что в Секторе Раздумий это государственный язык), Кихён отрицает у себя зачатки ОКР, Шону заканчивает рандомные курсы, а Чангюн пытается взломать мозг миру настольных и текстовых игр.

— Я думал, что красная карточка даёт право на две клетки, — хмурится Минхёк, переворачивая карточку «рубашкой» к себе, чтобы ещё раз прочитать правило.

Чангюн забирает у него из пальцев карточку, переключая внимание на себя:

— Ты трижды сделал одну и ту же ошибку. Ты невнимателен. Что случилось?

Нерешительно опуская взгляд, Минхёк трясёт головой, чтобы чёлка спадала на глаза, и говорит убедительным тоном в стиле «ну понимаешь…»:

— Я переживаю за Чжухона, и у него сегодня первый самостоя…

— Даю ещё попытку.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, что случилось на самом деле?

Поиграв со стопкой карточек и изучив цвет игровой доски до деталей, Минхёк выдыхает «ладно», поднимает взгляд и смело спрашивает:

— Тебе не нравится моя квартира? 

— С чего ты взял? 

— Ты не приходишь туда, — аргументирует Минхёк, тихо добавляя: — Если что, я убрал все пластинки. Там уже даже ходить можно без обуви.

Чангюн выглядит озадаченным, не ожидая, что они так быстро перейдут к его откровениям.

— Мы чаще оказывается ближе к моей гостинице, поэтому я думаю, зачем ехать через весь город к тебе, когда можно…

— Даю ещё попытку, — с особым удовольствием возвращает фразу Минхёк.

Катая между ладоней грецкий орех-фигурку-гоблина, Чангюн обдумывает, как бы подобрать более размытые определения своей причине, но Минхёк взглядом напоминает, что терпение и его хорошее настроение кончатся ровно на ещё одной попытке уйти от темы, поэтому говорит честно: 

— Я не прихожу, потому что мне сложно оттуда уходить.

Минхёк обдумывает фразу весь следующий раунд игры, потеряв всю сосредоточенность и конкурентоспособность. Чангюн просит вытянуть карточку X и прочитать очередное задание. Минхёк вместо этого произносит:

— Когда ты будешь готов, можешь прийти ко мне не как в гости, а как домой.

Грецкий орех выскальзывает из пальцев Чангюна, с глухим стуком падая на пол.]

  
Чжухон, уловив, каким ритмом и какими словами общаться с Чангюном, расслабляется. В любом случае, думает он, если не получится стать друзьями, то точно получится стать людьми, которым есть о чём помолчать.

— Минхёк сегодня занят, и я спросил у Шону твой адрес, — объясняет он, отрицательно покачав головой на предложение Чангюна зайти в номер. — Он сказал, что ты буквально каждый день меняешь комнату в гостиницах, как он в курсе каждой?

— Один из скиллов Старших Жнецов знать местоположение каждого, кто под их контролем, — объясняет Чангюн, понимая, что отказ Чжухона зайти расценивается как «зачем заходить, если уже вместе уходим ко мне на работу».

— Есть смысл удариться в карьерный рост, — серьёзно задумывается Чжухон.

Чангюну не хочется лишний раз смотреть на смерть, пусть и со счастливым финалом для души, но смотреть лишний раз на то, как Чжухон борется со своим эмоциональным упадком на фоне работы, ему не хочется больше. 

— Ты же уже работал один.

— Да, — Чжухон мнётся, нервно усмехаясь. — Но сегодня словил панику. И не хочу ничего испортить. Но если ты занят…

Чжухон похож на человека, который не даст закрыть дверь, пока с ним не согласятся.

Чангюн может сказать только «дай мне три минуты собраться». В последнее время он особенно шарит за любые виды паники. Как у себя, так и у других. Плюс, поставив себя на место Чжухона, Чангюн соглашается: поначалу проще, когда кто-то рядом. 

(И не только поначалу.)

— Что самое хреновое в Секторе Раздумий?

А ещё Чжухон похож на человека, который не дружит с идеей тактично и издалека подойти к серьёзной теме и влетает в неё со всей скоростью, как только Чангюн выходит из комнаты и закрывает дверь. 

Чангюн делает три поворота ключа в замке, прежде чем ответить:

— Всё.

— У вас звучит потрясающая музыка, — самая главная зависть Чжухона.

— А у вас сон без кошмаров, — самая главная зависть Чангюна.

  
[— Это была одна из моих любимых песен.

Минхёк протягивает большие наушники настолько бережно, что Чангюн сомневается, что видел, как этот человек эти же наушники в любое другое время не глядя швыряет куда угодно. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я спел тебе её?  
  
В самом начале Чангюн отмахивался и отправлял с такими запросами к Хёнвону. Затем, пройдя через тернии споров с Минхёком, начал тихо петь до припева песни и замолкать, обрывая себя на полуфразах. 

В Минхёке нашлось для этого терпение, поэтому он ждал, счастливо светился и делал акцент на благодарности, услышав на строчку больше того, что слышал в прошлый раз. 

Так они дошли до куплета-припева-куплета.

И когда Минхёк расслабился, думая, что наконец-то настроил своё радио без помех, Чангюн, из смущения, перестал петь сразу после просьбы, оставляя это на то время, когда к его голосу не будет столько внимания. Он запоминал название песни, учил её и ждал удобного бытового случая, чтобы «отдать».

— Нет, петь не надо, — улыбается Минхёк, надевая Чангюну на голову наушники и оставляя ладони на них по обе стороны от его лица. — Ты должен просто слушать. Я хочу посмотреть, как песня в тебе отразится. Может, я как-то по-другому «услышу» её.

_…а может, как-то по-другому «увижу» тебя._

— Не думал, что моё лицо так выразительно, — усмехается Чангюн, нажимая «Play» на телефоне.

Он уже не слышит, как Минхёк отвечает:

— Ещё как выразительно.

00:00 — 00:23 — Чангюн слушает, отстукивая пальцами ритм по правому колену Минхёка и сосредоточенно смотря куда-то в ковёр на полу. Минхёк прокручивает песню в голове, пытаясь пустить своеобразные суб…

00:23 — 00:42 — ...титры каждому действию, но быстро на это забивает, решая играть честно и не знать точно, что было на 35 секунде, и почему Чангюн сейчас внимательно смотрит ему в глаза и чуть улыбается. 

00:42 — 1.11 — отбивание ритма сменяется случайными узорами, и как только Минхёк привыкает к щекочущей ласке, Чангюн резко сжимает его колено всей ладонью. 

Минхёк в этот момент мо…

1:11 — 1:26 —…жет безошибочно назвать точную секунду в песне и признаться ей в любви.

Чангюн плавно скользит рукой вверх по телу, пока не коснётся лица Минхёка и не снимет с него домашние очки. 

1:26 — 2:01 — Минхёк рвано выдыхает то ли от предвкушения, то ли от того, что его накрывает трепетом даже от такого простого жеста. Возвращая ладонь на щёку, Чангюн ведёт ею под волосы и ласково гладит за ухом. Минхёк слышит тихую усмешку и прикрывает глаза, подставляет под неё губы. 

2:01 — 2:38 — Чангюн едва ощутимо проводит по ним языком, но, как только Минхёк открывает рот для поцелуя, склоняет голову набок, мажет дыханием по линии челюсти, спускаясь вниз и проводя носом вдо... 

2:17 — 2:38 — …ль шеи. Минхёк инстинктивно подаётся вперёд (рефлексы не считаются за нарушение правил, и желания объятья — его физический неконтролируемый запрос). Видимо, не слушая песню год, Минхёк всё ещё созвучен с ней, потому что Чангюн обнимает его за пояс свободной рукой и целует ямку между ключицами, сжимая пальцами затылок. Но через пару секу…

2:38 — 2:51 — …нд медленно убирает руки с тела и отстраняется. Минхёк разочарованно стонет, догадываясь, какой музыкальный переход привёл к тому, что он сминает пальцами покрывало под собой, сдерживаясь от любой инициативы в прикосновениях. 

2:51 — 3:14 — но так же Минхёк любит и знает те ноты в песне, которые заставили Чангюна обнять двумя ладонями его шею. 

Большие пальцы медленно сходятся под кадыком, поглаживая горло; Минхёк с лёгкой улыбкой дожидается, когда взрыв басов подскажет Чангюну резко притянуть его к себе, надавив пальцами на затылок, и углублённо целовать до самого конца песни.

3:14 — 4:38 — смешиваются три чувства: то, что Минхёк знал про эту песню, то, что он видит про эту песню в Чангюне, и то, как это песня влияет на него при «переводе». Разные чувства, миксующиеся в то, что Минхёк и называл — увидеть и услышать по-новому. Минхёк позволяет Чангюну вести поцелуй, соглашаясь на любой ритм и любой мягкий укус губ, еле соображая, что между словами «услышать» и «увидеть» забыл упомянуть слово «почувствовать». 

— Песня закончилась, — шепчет Чангюн.

Минхёк открывает глаза и чуть не признаётся «мне надо было додуматься включить весь альбом, а лучше всю дискографию группы». Вместо этого, находясь всё ещё под кинестетическим трипом, он выговаривает: 

— Если ты после титров сочиняешь мне фильм дальше, что останавливает сейчас?

— То, что сейчас я хочу услышать тебя].

  
— Я бы потерпел любой кошмар ради хорошей музыки, — заверяет Чжухон, на ходу откусывая хот-дог и громко ругаясь, когда горчица капает ему на куртку.

Чангюн, дожидаясь зелёного на светофоре, сомневается:

— А когда кажется, что весь шум города и голоса людей сжимаются в пулю, которая каждую минуту простреливает голову насквозь?

Предчувствие, что он не до конца понимает, о чём говорит, глушит попытку Чжухона смело сказать «да». Вместо этого он переходит дорогу и видит отличный переход на ещё одну бестактную тему:

— Ты принимаешь морфий?

— А ты принимаешь реальность? — усмешкой отвечает Чангюн, смотря под ноги и ускоряя шаг.

— Я серьёзно, как ты заглушаешь эту боль? Ты же явно всё перепробовал.

Оценив свою репутацию, Чангюн кивает: он перепробовал всё. Начал с того, что в первый же месяц не пришёл на собрание, решив, что если Смерть не выйдет на работу, ничего не случится. Но случился Шону на пороге его квартиры, который любезно протянул ему стикер, настоятельно рекомендуя больше не опаздывать в кафе. 

— Боль не постоянная. Мы же не полноценно в Секторе Раздумий. Мы между обычной жизнью и Сектором. Если бы они хотели по-настоящему сделать наше существование невыносимым, мы не смогли бы заглушать боль морфием, увлечениями или общением с другими людьми. В жнецов выбирают тех, кого хотят перевоспитать или проучить, или через наказания прийти к счастью…Это то, чем я объяснил себе происходящее, но знать наверняка не могу. — Чангюн усмехается: — Ты успел заметить, что тут нет фидбэка у молитв и вопросов?

  
[Ещё до того, как частые прикосновения стали ежедневными, Минхёк точно знал, как именно надо трогать Чангюна.

Минхёк успевал забраться горячими руками под футболку и втянуть в продолжительный поцелуй быстрее, чем Чангюн разовьёт эту мысль у себя в голове и придёт к выводу.

Ещё до того, как частые прикосновения стали ежедневными, Минхёк обнимал так цепко, будто боялся, что, если сейчас отпустит, то не сможет обнять снова.

Минхёк успевал скользить ладонями по спине, целовать в шею и толкать на кровать быстрее, чем Чангюн начнёт рационально обдумывать подтекст его жестов.

Минхёк успевал целовать в рёбра и дразнить, царапая низ живота быстрее, чем Чангюн сможет сказать что-то, кроме:

— Футболка же мешает. Ты можешь её снять.

— Если я сниму с тебя футболку, нас занесёт, и я не остановлюсь только на ней. 

Чангюн успевал ответить быстрее, чем Минхёк начнёт в чём-либо сомневаться:

— Я на это и рассчитываю].

— Извини за то, что я тебя так расспрашиваю, — говорит Чжухон, как только двери автобуса закрываются, и он падает на место около окна. — Мне просто интересно.

— Я понимаю, но мои наказания не совсем полноценные, — отмечает Чангюн, пока Чжухон роется в рюкзаке на коленях, ища телефон, чтобы по карте посмотреть, сколько станций им ехать.

— Почему?

— У меня есть Минхёк.

У-меня-есть-Минхёк-у-меня-есть-Минхёк-у-меня-есть-Минхёк-Минхёк-Минхёк-Минхёк-Минхёк.

У Чангюна тоже есть религиозная мантра.

  
[ — Не проще писать отзыв не на кофе, который ты не пьёшь, а на продукт, который ты любишь? — звучит логика в мысли Чангюна.

На самом деле это было завуалированное «я сдаюсь». 

Наматывая второй круг по всему своему словарному запасу, Чангюн так и не нашёл слов, которые Минхёк принял бы за «устраивает». 

Для Чангюна кофе делится на «мерзкий» или «дайте два», а Минхёк, делая геометрические успехи в желании разбирать каждый продукт питания на минусы-плюсы-ощущения-рекомендации, требовал развёрнутого ответа.

Как Кихён скрывает за жёстким контролем заботу, так и Минхёк скрывает за «могу тебя спросить о кофе?» придирчивый допрос.

— Аромат искусственный? Для какого сезона вкус больше всего подходит? Дизайн банки нравится? Вкус сбалансированный?

Минхёк тараторит, параллельно раскладывая на кухонном столе гирлянду вокруг стеклянной банки кофе (фотосет к каждому отзыву, а, казалось бы, куда серьёзней подходить к делу).

— Нет, осень, да, да? — после всех отвергнутых метафоричных описаний, Чангюн уходит в максимально прямые ответы. 

Оставляя гирлянду в покое, Минхёк двигает ноутбук на столе ближе к себе, чтобы проверить электронную почту. И сам не замечает, как, увлечённый чтением, бормочет:

— Любовь моя, тебе надо найти золотую середину в своих ответах, чтобы было не слишком заумно и не слишком просто.

До Минхёка медленно начинает доходить сказанное, и чтение электронной почты сменяется тупняком в список непрочитанных сообщений, как будто если замереть, Чангюн не обратит внимание на:

— «Любовь моя»?

— Аромат искусственный? — гнёт своё Минхёк; нападение всё ещё остаётся лучше защитой. — Для какого сезона вкус больше всего подходит?

Чангюн смеётся.

Конечно же, ему весело, он не в той ситуации, когда смущение перекрывает всю возможность двигаться и перестать пилить взглядом чёртовы сообщения.

— Для поздней осени, когда просыпаешься в пять утра и заливаешь в горло кофе, чтобы дойти до собрания, взять работу, а по дороге не заснуть в лифте. Тебя устраивает такой ответ, дарлинг?

В следующую секунду в Чангюна прилетает маленький плюшевый брелок в виде белки, который Минхёк использовал в фотосете для кофе, и ответ сквозь улыбку:

— Устраивает.]

  
— В первый день, — вспоминает Чжухон, разглядывая в широком окне проезжающие мимо дома, — я некрасиво повёл себя с Минхёком. Орал ему в плечо часа два и столько гадостей наговорил... Я не имел в виду его, но... Так получилось, что он оказался единственным, на кого я могу вылить злость. Я извинился за это, но мне всё ещё стыдно.

Наблюдая за общением Минхёка с другими людьми и за его способностью расположить к эмоциональным всплескам, Чангюн может смело утверждать:

— Не ты первый и не ты последний, кто кричит в истерике Минхёку в плечо.

— А кому кричит он? — тут же спрашивает Чжухон, но сразу же находит ответ: — Думаю, Минхёк похож на человека, который кричит только тому, кто его услышит.


	11. Chapter 11

Есть ноль после знака «равно», если умножить на него любое число, есть ноль, на который нельзя делить, и есть ноль возможностей у Минхёка завершить день, не пытаясь отказаться от самого себя.

— Ты в курсе, что нельзя посторонним смотреть медицинскую базу? — строго выговаривает Хосок.

Минхёк не реагирует, прокручивая колёсико мышки и спускаясь по списку вниз.

— Мне нужно в морг, — небрежно сообщает он Хосоку.

— Что тебе нужно?!

Души в больницах сложно забирать: во многие палаты невозможно попасть случайному прохожему и нужно выкручиваться неофициальными «проходками».  
  
Многие, кто связал жизнь с клятвой Гиппократу, оставались верны ей и после смерти. 

Во-первых, это отвлекает (подобная «подработка» создаёт иллюзию нормальной жизни). Во-вторых, когда есть возможность безопасно ходить по отделениям и палатам, проще выполнять свою основную работу. В-третьих, рано или поздно любому жнецу приходится искать связи в больницах, чтобы попасть в нужную палату и забрать душу, значительно удобней, когда в каждом закрытом учреждении (будь то больница или тюрьма) работает кто-то из «своих».

Минхёку повезло, и выгодное знакомство пришло ему вместе с наставником. Минхёку повезло, и Хосок закрывал глаза на то, как он сосредоточенно прокручивал базу данных пациентов, стоило ему оказаться в кабинете главного врача. 

Объяснение «ищу знакомые имена» Хосока и его эмпатию вполне устраивало. Настораживало только то, что Минхёк был из тех жнецов, кто оторвал себя от всех мыслей о семье, чтобы быть способным вставать с кровати и продолжать существовать.

— Я же могу зайти в морг? Переоденусь в форму санитара и только посмотрю на одно тело. Хорошо?

Хосок не успевает с другой, нецензурной, стороны выразить вопрос «что тебе нужно?», отвлекаясь на звонящий телефон, который он держал в руке (Минхёк всучил свой телефон со словами «посмотри, как мы вчера съездили за город, а то ты опять всё пропустил»). Хосок смотрел фотографии, думая, что если бы не его работа, то с радостью бы встречался так же в кафе по утрам, и Кихёну бы не пришлось снимать квартиру рядом с ним, чтобы вовремя отдавать стикер.

— Кто там? — погружённый в чтение, спрашивает Минхёк, а Хосок замечает, как он щёлкает по одному из имён, проверяя основную информацию.

В Хосоке борются друг с наставником. «Друг» успокаивает: Минхёку можно доверять в таких вещах. «Наставник» же рекомендует прочитать нравоучительную лекцию, желательно с отсылками на лучшие монологи Кихёна.

— «Чжухони»? — неуверенно читает имя с дисплея Хосок.

— Это мой стажёр, — поясняет Минхёк, протягивая руку вперёд, чтобы взять телефон. 

За время разговора с Чжухоном, Хосок делает три попытки забрать у Минхёка компьютерную мышь и закрыть все окна на компьютере, параллельно пытаясь увидеть имя того, кто так сильно заинтересовал. Минхёк не сопротивляется, расслабляется в кресле, обращая всё внимание к голосу Чжухона и наблюдая, как компьютер выключается в экстренном режиме. 

Всё равно нужную информацию он запомнил.

Имя, подсмотренное Хосоком, ни о чём не говорит, и поэтому, как только Минхёк сбрасывает вызов и возвращает телефон с открытой галереей обратно Хосоку, звучит единственная догадка:

— Ты увидел в списке кого-то из своей семьи?

— Нет. 

«Наставник» подсказывает Хосоку найти правильные (и строгие) слова, чтобы вскрыть интерес Минхёка. 

«Друг» же пробует договориться:

— Я не пущу тебя в морг, пока не объяснишься.

— А ты же так и не познакомился с Чжухоном? — игнорирует вопрос Минхёк, крутанувшись в кресле пару раз. — Он на фотографиях с рыжими волосами. Он очень классный. Приходи как-нибудь в кафе, надо отдыхать от работы.

Тогда Хосок формулирует в голове эффектную угрозу, чтобы получить желаемое и перестать волноваться с каждой секундой всё больше и больше, но его повторно отвлекает мелодия входящего вызова на телефоне.

— «Чангюн»? — со вздохом «как не вовремя» читает Хосок. — Тоже твой стажёр?

— Нет, он мой... — Минхёк запинается, поворачиваясь в кресле в сторону окна и спиной к Хосоку.

Минхёк разворачивается обратно, стуча пальцами по пластиковым ручкам кресла. Он выглядит, как будто обдумывает что-то настолько тяжёлое, что одними весами «за» и «против» не ограничивается. Сложными лабиринтами мыслей Минхёк приходит к ответу:

— Он мой. Это конец предложения.

※ ※ ※

Сидя на одном из пустых столов в морге, свесив ноги вниз, Минхёк смотрит на тело скрытое белой простыней так, словно видит сквозь неё. 

Лампа работает только одна — та, что над телом. 

В таком холодном освещении Минхёк выглядит как ещё один жилец морга, что недалеко ушло от истины.

Он слышит приближающие шаги за дверью, думая, что всю информацию, которую не смог вытрясти Хосок (и согласился пустить сюда за честные глаза и «не волнуйся»), сейчас вытрясет Чангюн.

Но Минхёк сам попросил его прийти, сам решился закончить свои марафоны побега от правды и получить по голове последствиями.

Первое, что говорит Чангюн:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? 

Второе, что говорит Чангюн:

— Ты так напугал Хосока! Пока мы шли сюда, он трижды спросил меня всё ли у тебя в порядке.

Третье, что говорит Чангюн:

— А сейчас ты очень пугаешь меня.

Ничего из сказанного не работает как вопрос, на который его ждёт ответ, поэтому Чангюн отпускает ситуацию, обращая внимание на стеклянную бутылку в руках Минхёка:

— Я не знал, что в Секторе Покоя можно пить алкоголь.

И это срабатывает.

— Травяная настойка на этиловом спирте, — грустно улыбается Минхёк, салютуя почти полной бутылкой.

Чангюн соображает, как бы аккуратно забрать её у Минхёка, пока их диалог не перешёл в односторонний нетрезвый поток слов.

— Это кто-то из твоих знакомых? — указывая кивком на соседнюю каталку с телом, спрашивает Чангюн, подходя ближе.

— То, что мы помним своё прошлое, не значит, что оно до сих пор наше, — говорят за Минхёка его два глотка алкоголя.

— Если ты продолжишь философствовать, я окончательно запутаюсь.

— Посмотри на его лицо.

— Только если ты скажешь мне кто это.

Минхёк хмыкает, откручивает крышку с бутылки и делает маленький глоток, морщась, и кивая:

— Скажу.

Чтобы побыстрее закончить с этим всем и выйти из больницы, Чангюн сразу выполняет просьбу, откидывает простыню, за пару секунд изучает лицо, и накрывает обратно.

— А теперь говори, кто это, — требует Чангюн; по тону его голоса Минхёк понимает, что ещё три-четыре реплики, и он начнёт сильно злиться. 

— Ничего не чувствуешь?

Чангюн что-то чувствует к каждому мёртвому телу, которое ежедневно видит на работе, но конкретно к этому мужчине лёт шестидесяти с широким прямоугольным лицом он не чувствует ничего.

— Знаешь, что с ним случилось? — Минхёк разливает немного спирта себе на джинсы, забыв закрыть горлышко бутылки, когда махом руки указывает на тело. — Алкогольное отравление. А ещё Хосок сказал, что он проходил у полиции по делу о мошенничестве. Чувствуешь в этом что-нибудь, связанное со словом «священнослужитель»? А этот человек им был. 

У Чангюна путаются мысли с собственными догадками, с волнением и с тем, что говорит (и как ведёт себя) Минхёк.

— Кем он тебе был?

_Конечно, первое, о чём всё думают, это о семье._

— Знакомым, — коротко даёт ответ Минхёк.

— А как же твоё правило игнорировать каждого человека в своём прошлом? — Чангюн, нервничая, повышает голос и пытается уловить взгляд Минхёка, но тот старательно избегает зрительного контакта. — Ты заставил себя даже про семью забыть.

Алкоголь начинает действовать, Минхёк уже чувствует своё тело не своим и хочет рухнуть с каталки вниз или лечь на неё, устроившись поудобней.

— Может, выпьешь? — предлагает он Чангюну. — Притупишь логику, а то так тяжело разговаривать.

— Я не могу понять, ты скорбишь по нему или…

Минхёк его обрывает, отрицательно покачав головой и уставившись на единственную включённую лампу, медленно проговаривает:

— Этот человек был учителем моего друга, мнением которого он дорожил. Ну, знаешь, каждая церковь выдает тебе человека, которого надо слушаться. У меня скорбь не из-за его смерти, а из-за того, что мой друг жил в окружении лжи и до последнего верил, что это он — неправильный, раз позволяет себе отойти от идиотских норм на два-три шага в сторону. У меня скорбь по себе самому, который знал это, но молчал, потому что думал, что поддерживать иллюзию друга будет лучше, чем настаивать на своём. И вот мой друг попадает в Сектор Раздумий, потому что не смог допустить в своей голове, что только он сам должен писать для себя догмы, а не следовать тупыми правилами. А я… А я идиот.

Чангюн умом остаётся вне этой истории. 

Сначала нужно уйти из больницы, забрать бутылку у Минхёка и только потом начать раскладывать на все составляющие его монолог. 

Понимая, что ничего не изменится, пока Минхёк не перестанет с удвоенной скоростью самоуничтожения отравлять себя, Чангюн вкрадчиво объясняет:

— Для многих проще поверить в уже созданное, чем всю жизнь опираться на веру только в себя. Или твоего друга с детства воспитывали так, что он не мог допустить что-то противоречащее. 

— Это тоже.

— А ты был воплощением всего, что ему запрещали? 

— Не совсем, я был… — рефлексом продолжает Минхёк, но прерывает себя, мотнув головой. — Сколько ни пей, а в пятом глотке всегда вместо алкоголя тоска, — громко и неуместно смеётся Минхёк, делая ещё один глоток из бутылки, скривившись и спрыгивая со стола, чтобы направиться к выходу, цепляя по пути руку Чангюна и ведя за собой.

В больничном сквере Минхёк падает на скамейку, привычным за сегодня жестом откручивая крышку бутылки, чтобы ещё дальше отделить себя от реального мира, но не успевает поднести горлышко ко рту, как Чангюн садится рядом и кладёт свою руку поверх его.

— Не надо, — твёрдо просит он, смотря в глаза.

— Не надо? — у Минхёка начинают слезиться глаза, и он безобразно кривит улыбку. 

— Я же прислушиваюсь к тебе, когда ты говоришь «не надо». Прислушайся ко мне и ты.

Минхёк забывает всю сцену в морге, все опасения и, сквозь зубы прошипев «да пожалуйста», выпускает из рук бутылку так, что она со звоном разбивается об асфальт. Спирт забрызгивает ботинки и джинсы снизу, но никто не обращает на это внимание. 

Минхёк догадывается, что Чангюн по пути из больницы уже сложил дважды два и может предъявить ему пару аргументов. 

Минхёк сам это всё заварил и сам этого до ужаса пугается.

— Когда я тебе говорю «не надо», — судорожно и раздражённо звучит Минхёк, — я знаю, о чём говорю, а ты сейчас мне просто запрещ…

Чангюн целует его; на укусы и попытки перевести в агрессивный поцелуй реагирует ещё большей нежностью, вжимая в спинку скамейки и успокаивающе гладя по волосам на затылке, но крепко удерживая, как только тело Минхёка дёргается в попытке вырваться.

Требуется пара минут, прежде чем Минхёк позволяет уговорить себя на мирный разговор, расслабляясь и взаимно отвечая лаской. 

— Давай так: один вопрос, — предлагает шёпотом Минхёк, тяжело дыша с закрытыми глазами и прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Чангюна. — Я честно отвечу тебе на один вопрос.

Он ждёт вопроса про человека в морге или про смерть, или про то, были ли они знакомы раньше, но Чангюн формулирует вопрос так, чтобы дальше, по ходу диалога, раскрыть сразу все темы:

— Раньше я делал так же? 

Чангюн имеет в виду поцелуй, и Минхёк вылетает из состояния «всё будет хорошо». Он раскрывает глаза и смотрит тем взглядом, последствия которого так ярко отразились в разбитых пластинках у него дома.

— Как делал ты? — повторяет Минхёк и усмехается. Его злость на то, каким методом решил Чангюн дожать его расспросами про прошлое, перекрывает всю выдержку и гремит финалом его терпения. — Ты делал не так. Ты делал так, — вцепляется в его пальто и прижимает к себе, — затем так, — отталкивает на вытянутую руку, всё ещё держа за пальто, — затем снова вот так, — прижимает к себе резко и близко, Чангюн успевает схватить его за плечи, как Минхёк заведённо продолжает, — и потом снова вот так, — и толкает его в грудь.

Минхёк отпускает чужое пальто и доходит до крайней точки разрушения всего, что ещё оставалось в категории «ни в коем случае не делай этого».

_Вот мы и доехали до станции «катарсис»._

— Извини, — отъезжает окончательно со всех самоконтролей Минхёк. 

— У меня есть силы принять любую правду. Не бойся.

Минхёк мысленно говорит «привет» Сектору Раздумий, куда его тут же кинет, открой он рот. 

Минхёк мысленно говорит «прости» Чангюну, который будет в ярости, когда узнаёт, что бывает с теми, кто частично снимает наказание и рассказывает прошлое.

И Минхёк не был бы Минхёком, если бы, улыбнувшись и сжимая руку Чангюна, мысленно не пообещал Кихёну: «раз теперь я в Секторе Раздумий, я на твоих глазах сожгу каждый грёбанный отчёт».


	12. Chapter 12

... проходит полчаса фильма, английские субтитры сменяются так быстро, что Минхёк не успевает за переводом, но успевает между строк думать, какой я идиот, надо было учить язык по «Как я встретил вашу маму».

— Да почему он разозлился?! 

— Потому что у него слетела бизнес-сделка, — раздаётся голос позади.

Минхёк оборачивается, встречаясь взглядом с парнем, сидящим на ряд выше, примерно в трёх креслах левее Минхёка, примерно его возраста и примерно его скучающего настроения.

Минхёк никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то может ходить на такие ранние утренние сеансы в кино. Ещё и на английские субтитры. Может, не только он мучается с квестом «добить английский до уровня B1».

— А та блондинка его секретарь?

— Нет, она инженер, с которым он проект и разрабатывал.

— Спасибо, буду внимательней, — вежливо улыбается Минхёк, отворачиваясь и продолжая делать вид, что (ему не неловко) угадывает содержание фильма не интуитивно, а с помощью субтитров.

※ ※ ※

... на третьем киносеансе Минхёком было перепробовано врубаться в фильм и с голосовым гуглом, и записывать незнакомые слова и «наобум» предполагать:

— Leave это же «листья»? Что она имеет в виду?

Парень, который в этот раз выбрал ряд ближе к экрану, сидит прямо перед Минхёком и даже не поворачивается, исправляя:

— Leaves — «листья», а leave это «покидать».

— Я не успел заметить -s, — вздыхает Минхёк, с желанием врезать себе.

— Они такой кошмарный шрифт и размер выбрали для субтитров, — с подтекстом «это не ты виноват, это они все кругом плохие» мягко звучит парень.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Минхёк и усмехается: — точнее, и снова спасибо.

※ ※ ※

... впервые опоздав на сеанс, Минхёк замечает знакомого парня, который уже осведомлён обо всех его лингвистических провалах, и садится на свободное место рядом с ним.

— Я что-то уже пропустил?

Минхёк посылает лучи любви своему умению вписываться в окружающую обстановку, как будто он там всегда был, не создавая вокруг себя неловкой ситуации.

— Нет, только реклама закончилась.

Обменяв у нескольких ночей сон на решение упражнений по английскому, Минхёк планирует реабилитироваться в своих умениях шарить за качественный перевод.

Главный герой фильма подходит к трибуне и начинает вещать такими терминами, что гугл-переводчик в руках Минхёка отказывается адекватно связывать это в нормальную речь.

Парень рядом улыбается весь монолог главного героя, а когда Минхёк, психанув, отключает телефон и разваливается в кресле с видом «да уже плевать», наклоняется к его уху и спрашивает:

— Тебе перевести?

※ ※ ※

... Чангюн сталкивается с Минхёком ещё до киносеанса около автомата с напитками и уже две минуты закрывает ладонью разъём для денег, не давая Минхёку заплатить за выбранный им напиток.

— Я учусь на переводчика, мне не сложно это делать.

Он смотрит куда угодно, но не на Минхёка.

Раньше со смущением хорошо справлялась темнота кинотеатра; можно было представить, что Минхёк тоже из фильма и исчезнет вместе с титрами.

— Я хочу отблагодарить, — напирает Минхёк, положив свою ладонь поверх ладони Чангюна и силой пытаясь убрать её с разъёма, чтобы быстро дать аппарату возможность «съесть» купюру. — Я тебе должен уже семь банок Спрайта. По каждой за фильм.

— Ты можешь сказать семь раз «спасибо», — предлагает Чангюн и громко смеётся, когда Минхёк решает, что лучшая атака это настойчивое нападение сбоку с помощью щекотки.

Добившись своего, Минхёк быстро запихивает купюру в разъём, и взглядом победителя провожает баночку Спрайта 0,33 крутиться по спирали и падать вниз.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Чангюн, но улыбка не соответствует его словам. Он снимает с плеча рюкзак, открывает молнию и достаёт жестяную банку 0,33 Кока-Колы. — Может, поменяемся тогда?

Минхёк широко раскрывает глаза.

— Откуда ты...

— Угадал? Это твой любимый напиток, верно? — Чангюн слишком занят наслаждением от того, как всё обыграл, чтобы заметить, как меняется взгляд Минхёка с беззаботного на внимательный.

※ ※ ※

... Минхёк ложится спиной на траву, закрывает рукой глаза, спасаясь от солнца, и подкладывает под голову свою сложенную в несколько раз кофту, вслушиваясь в фразу Чангюна:

— У нас в семье с самого детства было принято чередовать языковые недели: одну — на английском, другую — на корейском. 

Чангюн опускается на траву рядом с Минхёком, соприкасаясь с ним плечами.

— У нас в семье с самого детства было принято каждое воскресенье по вечерам смотреть старые фильмы, — в свою очередь рассказывает Минхёк.

Это рисует настолько уютную картинку в голове Чангюна, что он выпаливает то, что не планировал:

— Я бы многое отдал, чтобы вечером в воскресенье быть где-то, где не звучит орган и не читают молитв.

Минхёк убирает с глаз ладонь и поворачивает голову в сторону Чангюна. Он хочет спросить так аккуратно, насколько это вообще возможно.

— У тебя религиозная семья?

— Иногда даже очень, — холодно отвечает Чангюн, и Минхёк, услышав в его тоне голоса «закрыли тему», тут же находит десять новых слов про университет.

※ ※ ※

... Минхёк закрывает глаза, склонив голову к чужому плечу и нажимает «play» в плеере; а через пару секунд вместе с песней слышит и:

— О, я тоже люблю эту группу.

Чангюн смотрит в окно автобуса, смотрит, как вечерние сумерки добавляют городу атмосферу, смотрит, как толпа людей переходит дорогу, смотрит, как бездомный кот запрыгивает на дерево и смотрит, как внутреннее «я» заявляет желание, чтобы нужная Минхёку остановка случилась не через десять минут, а примерно никогда.

※ ※ ※

... на часах пять утра, а в горле Минхёка теснится ещё столько слов, что становится страшно от того, каким без цензуры и откровенным он становится перед Чангюном:

— У меня есть любимая пластинка. Это странно, но это сказки братьев Гримм. Я хочу, чтобы ты её послушал.

※ ※ ※

... Минхёк слышит тишину в своей на другом конце телефонной линии:

— Ты заснул на самом интересном месте в рассказе. Если ты завтра не спросишь, чем же всё закончилось, я обижусь, — он чуть усмехается и тихо добавляет: — Хороших снов.

Минхёк засыпает, держа телефон в руке и не отключая звонок.

※ ※ ※

... Минхёк не смотрит на экран в кинотеатре больше пяти минут; поворачивает голову в сторону Чангюна и хитро улыбается, как только слышит его замечание:

— Ты пропускаешь самое важное.

— Ты тоже. 

— Ты не обращаешь внимание на фильм.

— Ты не обращаешь внимания на меня.

— Ты пытаешься меня смутить? 

— Пытаюсь.

— Давай ты продолжишь смотреть фильм.

— Давай ты посмотришь на меня.

Чангюн знает, к чему это ведёт. Слишком много оговорённых и молчаливых намёков, слишком много откровенных разговоров и (не)случайных прикосновений, слишком много секунд они стоят каждый день, обнимаясь на прощание. 

Он даёт себе полминуты, чтобы отказаться от этой идеи.

Полминуты и все рациональные доводы, что у него есть.

А потом поворачивает голову и улыбается. Минхёк улыбается в ответ, мягко сжимая его руку, и тянется вперёд, чтобы поцеловать так, как ему хотелось ещё в тот момент, когда Чангюн достал из рюкзака банку Кока-Колы.

※ ※ ※

... Чангюн едва успевает сказать "я очень рад за тебя", когда Минхёк кидается ему на шею, вереща на ухо все направления, куда может пойти сессия, потому что он всё сдал.

Минхёк на адреналине от радости и, не разрывая объятья, выпаливает то, что он планировал сказать не так сумбурно, но пока есть смелость, можно предложить:

— Съездим в Пусан? Снимем там квартиру на двое суток и прогуляемся по городу.

※ ※ ※

... Чангюн молчит в ответ, когда его друг в университете спрашивает:

— Я слышал, что в Пусане проводили танцевальный фестиваль, ты видел его?

Он видел, как Минхёк улыбается и говорит «я наконец-то выспался», он видел, как Минхёк тяжело дышит и смотрит затуманенным взглядом, он видел, как Минхёк выглядит, когда закидывает голову назад и стонет, он видел, как Минхёк улыбается, когда наклоняется и целует в губы, он видел, как Минхёк утром ласково кусает в ключицу, он видел, как Минхёк засыпает под фильм у него на плече, и он видел, какой объём молитв покаяния ему надо прочитать, чтобы за это всё расплатиться.

Но чёртов Пусанский фестиваль он так и не увидел.

※ ※ ※

... фильм по телевизору прерывается на рекламу, и Минхёк ластится к плечу Чангюна, выдыхая ему в шею и мягко тыча указательным пальцем в голову:

— Долго её строил? 

— Ты о чём? 

— Тюрьму, — Минхёк целует в висок, и, отстранившись, улыбается. — У тебя там тюрьма построена. Сколько лет разговоров с другими людьми для этого понадобилось?

— Вся жизнь? — риторически спрашивает Чангюн, чуть поворачивая голову и сталкиваясь с Минхёком носами. — А тебе сколько кричать пришлось, чтобы свою разрушить?

Минхёк тихо смеётся, перед тем как поцеловать в губы:

— Всю жизнь.

※ ※ ※

... Минхёк сжимает в кулаке цепочку с шеи Чангюна и приближается к нему вплотную:

— Иногда слушаю тебя и удивляюсь, как так можно было мозги промыть.

— Иногда слушаю тебя и удивляюсь, как так можно думать, что только твоё мнение самое правильное, — в тон отвечает ему Чангюн.

— Я так не думаю, — качает головой Минхёк. Он чуть тянет кулак к себе, чтобы цепочка впилась Чангюну в шею, и ему пришлось сделать шаг вперёд. — Я думаю, что ты тогда в кинотеатре прогуливал утренние проповеди не просто так. А сейчас говоришь мне, что происходящее это «помутнение разума»?

— И то, что я не должен был ничего прогуливать, — повторяет сказанное ранее Чангюн.

Минхёк резко разжимает кулак и толкает его в грудь, отстраняя от себя.

※ ※ ※

...говорит Минхёк, когда его друг в университете спрашивает, прослушал ли он всю аудио-лекцию:

— А надо было по зарубежке прослушать аудио-лекцию? Я всё выходные провалялся дома.

Он слышал, как Чангюн разговаривал с родителями по телефону, и слышал каждый его тяжёлый вздох. Он слышал, как бьётся сердце Чангюна у него под ладонью, прежде чем провалиться в сон. Он слышал, как Чангюн говорит «всё в порядке» и врёт в этом не только Минхёку. Он слышал, как Чангюн кричит со злости, он слышал, как разбивается телефон о паркет, он слышал, как хлопает входная дверь, он слышал, как жёстко и отчаянно звучит собственный голос, он слышал, как звучит «прости» на всевозможные тона и, самое главное, он слышал, как Чангюн шепчет «ты самое лучшее, что я видел в своей жизни», думая, что Минхёк уже спит.

Но чёртову аудио-лекцию он так и не услышал.

※ ※ ※

... Минхёк поступает прямо и смело: протягивает билет, предлагая уехать.

— Я не могу.

(Чангюн, в отличии от него, не всегда умеет поступать прямо и смело).

— Ты можешь всё, — в миллионный раз повторяет Минхёк. — Тебя тут ничего не держит.

Тогда Чангюн произносит ту ложь, которая затмит желание Минхёка пытаться уговорить его:

— На самом деле, я рад твоему отъезду. 

Минхёк злобно улыбается со слезами на глазах.

— Думаешь, что между нами ничего нет? Я уеду, а ты вмиг семейной гордостью станешь? Ориентация резко поменяется на гетеросексуальную?

Чангюн на подкол не обращает внимание. Минхёк имеет право разнести всю квартиру перед уходом, наговорив кучу мерзких слов. 

— Да, я действительно так думаю, — безэмоционально соглашается Чангюн.

Минхёк чертовски устал каждый день начинать с того, что нужно объяснять одни и те же слова — «не надо бояться». 

Минхёк чертовски устал каждый день прятаться, не упоминать имя Чангюна при друзьях и врать всем вокруг по поводу того, с кем он проводит время.

Он ставит перед выбором, специально толкая к той критической ситуации, когда надо рисковать:

— Если ты сейчас не поедешь со мной, я обещаю, ты меня больше не увидишь.

— Пожалуйста, сделай уже так, чтобы я тебя больше никогда не увидел.

Чангюн репетировал эту фразу каждую ночь, и только на пятую перестал душиться слезами.

Так надо сделать, чтобы всё вернулось в норму. Чтобы не врать семье, чтобы не нарушать принципы, заложенные с детства, чтобы не мучить Минхёка самим собой.

— Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты начнёшь поступать так, как ты сам хочешь поступать, — последнее, что говорит Минхёк.

※ ※ ※

... после того как три дня не вставал с постели и ничего не ел, Чангюн осмеливается сказать вслух что-то честное, смотря на себя в зеркало:

— Почему единственное, против чего ты всегда идёшь, на самом деле не твоя семья, не Минхёк, а ты сам? Я не знаю, как разрушить твою тюрьму. Но и сидеть в ней я больше не могу. Прошло уже полтора года, моя голова забита тем, что говорят родители, тем, что говорит пастор, тем, что я говорю сам себе. Мой внутренний голос один в один как голос Минхёка. Может, потому что из них всех только Минхёк говорил на моём языке? Я не могу бросить всё и уехать искать его. Я не могу бросить себя и остаться здесь. Даже если пройдёт время, и я перестану каждую ночь вспоминать, как сказал «нет» любимому человеку. Даже если пройдёт много времени и мои чувства к Минхёку исчезнут. Даже если я встречу кого-то, кто мне будет нужен и кому буду нужен я. Это же всё равно будет парень. Это всё равно будет враньё семье и чувство вины от того, что я предаю близких людей. Выходит, если это всё было испытание, то я его провалил.

※ ※ ※

... Чангюн прижимает телефон к уху и непроизвольно улыбается, услышав любимый голос. Перед тем, как запить горсть таблеток и заснуть без возможности проснуться, он спокойно произносит:

— Я прислал на твой старый домашний адрес пластинку, которую ты давал мне послушать. Она многое для тебя значит, и я не имею права забирать твои вспоминания.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Есть 100 рекомендуемых фильмов на Кинопоиске, есть топ-100 лучших песен по версии журнала Rolling Stones, и есть сто ударов в минуту у пульса Минхёка.

— Я оплатил пожизненную подписку на кошмары, — вслух думает Минхёк, после того как распахнул глаза и облегчённо выдохнул.

Ещё никогда так не радовал белый потолок перед глазами и осознание, что всё было просто сном. 

— Ты что-нибудь запомнил из снов? 

Что Минхёк действительно запомнил, так это как он вчера два часа доставал вспоминания из своих внутренностей, пребывая то в панической атаке, то в меланхоличном смирении. А Чангюн в ответ на всё это сказал: «дай мне время».

Затем встал со скамейки и ушёл.

Конец истории.

И Минхёка это более чем устраивало. 

Он в тумане дошёл до дома, в тумане, закрыв дверь, швырнул ключи в зеркало и в тумане, не раздеваясь и не разуваясь, просидел в душевой кабинке.

Хотелось пойти на кладбище, к своей же могиле, выкопать гроб и забрать свой настоящий деревянный браслет с красными бусами.

(Пока Минхёк покадрово строил план, его это успокаивало.)

Он собрал по квартире все одеяла, скинул в общую кучу на кровать, зарылся в них и подумал, что все цели на сегодня — это перечувствовать эту ночь.

А утром он проснулся от поцелуя в плечо вместо будильника.

— Я не помню, что мне снилось, — утверждает Минхёк, про себя прикидывая, что если Чангюн спросил про сон, он уже всё знает.

И предстоит такой сложный разговор.

Минхёк не уверен, что сейчас у него есть свободное окно в эмоциональном расписании, чтобы выдержать это, но так же он понимает, что если сейчас забить и не разобраться, совсем скоро это прилетит хреновым последствием.

— Я рад, что я умер. — Минхёк скрещивает руки на груди как мумия, граф Дракула, или кого он там пытается изображать, снижая уровень напряжения. — Если метафорично, то раньше я, не задумываясь, прыгал со скалы, не смотря вниз. Когда-то падал в море, когда-то приземлялся грудной клеткой на скалы. Но раз за разом я всё равно разбегался и прыгал. В последние дни, как раз перед аварией, я словил себя на том, что теперь смотрю вниз, перед тем как прыгнуть. А если вижу что-то похожее на скалы — откладываю прыжок и иду пешком вниз к морю, так же безопасней. Понимаешь?

Минхёк поворачивается набок, устраиваясь на подушке удобней и улыбается, когда замечает, что Чангюн в его домашней одежде. 

Значит, он никуда не сбежит, значит, он выпьет утром кофе на его кухне и пойдёт с ним вместе на собрание в кафе. Уже как минимум два часа нужно обезопасить от тупого напряжения из-за недоговорённости.

— Хочешь сказать, — аккуратно и тихо рассуждает Чангюн, — ты рад, что тебя забрали на том этапе жизни, когда ты начал бояться жить?

— Конечно. Если я не мог прыгнуть — я уже был мёртв.

— А я всю жизнь был мёртв, но сейчас ожил?

_Вот такая тупая ирония._

— Да. Ты только тут разбегаешься и прыгаешь. Ты начал спорить с Уставом и пытается его обхитрить, а раньше принимал, не раздумывая то, на что указали и внушили «это правильно». Ты начал задавать столько вопросов, искать собственные ответы и...

— И я ни разу не задумывался, нормально ли быть с парнем, — заканчивает за него Чангюн.

У Минхёка гудит голова от новых видов снов, от вчерашних поездок на поезде следования «тихая истерика — громкая меланхолия» и от своих опасений, которые то и дело возникали в сознании. И от того, как сжимают виски спазмы, которых никогда не было в Секторе Покоя.

— Рядом с тобой стакан воды и обезболивающее, — говорит Чангюн, зная, что про состояние спрашивать глупо и бесполезно.

Минхёк садится в кровати, берёт с прикроватной тумбочки стакан ледяной воды и полминуты держит стакан у лба, прежде чем запить две таблетки сразу, не спрашивая названия лекарства. Все ещё на совести Чангюна, чтобы в радиусе видимости не было ничего, начинающегося на «м» и заканчивающегося на «орфий».

— В наших отношениях, — начинает Минхёк, закрывая глаза и держа стакан уже у щеки, — я старался сделать так, чтобы инициатором всегда был ты. 

— Ты думал, что раньше всё произошло из-за твоей настойчивости?

— Это глупо, я точно знаю, что всё было по обоюдному согласию, но когда я полтора года прокручивал в голове каждый фрагмент наших встреч и искал ещё какие-то причины, почему ты мог бы не поехать со мной, я накрутил себя до мысли, что дело в моей настойчивости. Может, ты никогда бы и не подумал обо мне как о человеке рядом, если бы я не подтолкнул к этому. Поэтому, когда я, отдавая Шону какие-то отчёты от Кихёна, столкнулся с тобой, я решил... Нет, подожди, сначала я впал в ступор, потом трижды убедился в том, что это именно ты, потом я перерыл все доступные книги, пытаясь понять, возможно ли такое совпадение, а уже потом я решил, что буду тебе другом. Я хотел быть рядом, поэтому предложил Кихёну собираться вместе.

— Ты называешь это «совпадением», — подмечает Чангюн.

— А ты «судьбой»? — удивляется Минхёк, перекатывая холодный стакан по щеке.

Если бы Чангюн использовал в уме слово «судьба», он бы точно не пытался отговаривать людей совершать суицид. 

— Пока я это никак не называю, но подожди, я живу с этой информацией меньше двенадцати часов, может, я смогу это как-то обосновать, — нервно усмехается Чангюн.

Гул в ушах Минхёка не прекращается, но становится заметно тише, это больше похоже на те звуки, которые доносятся из открытого настежь окна, выходящего на шумный проспект. Раздражает, но терпимо и можно отвлечься. 

— Я хотел проверить, почувствуешь ли ты ко мне что-то вне дружбы, если я не буду намекать на близость. А в итоге ты…

Минхёк останавливает себя, неуверенный, что может обозначить чужие чувства.

Чангюн легко завершает мысль за него:

— В итоге я полюбил тебя во второй раз.

Минхёк залпом выпивает всю оставшуюся воду в стакане, блестяще делая вид, что это не его рука сейчас так трясётся от волнения, когда он возвращает стакан на место. Вроде отличное завершение диалога, если бы не:

— Тебе снился кошмар, — безапелляционно утверждает Чангюн (Минхёк в этот момент зарывается рукой в свои волосы, вздыхая «я рано расслабился»). — Я был тут ещё за полчаса до того, как ты проснулся. Ты в Секторе Раздумий, верно?

— И я уже ничего не вижу без очков.

Все остатки оптимизма в Минхёке собрались в одну толпу и молились, чтобы Чангюн принял этот момент максимально быстро и без его любимых «ты не должен был». 

_Но куда там._

— Это не стоило того, чтобы...

— Ты стоишь больше, чем Сектор Покоя, — сразу прерывает Минхёк, повышая голос и планируя вдогонку текстовое сообщение прислать, чтобы дошло лучше. — И это мой выбор. Я знал последствия. И отдавал себе отчёт в том, что делаю. Мы оба, по разным причинам, сильно мучились от своего прошлого, поэтому это нужно было сделать. 

Минхёк ждёт спора.

Он сейчас как раз в том настроении, что разъебёт любое слово против его «я так захотел — я так сделал», но Чангюн не атакует. И не может придумать ни одного слова, даже близко соответствующего той благодарности, которую он хочет выразить.

— Надеюсь, со временем я смогу объяснить своими действиями, что я к тебе чувствую, потому что все слова мне кажутся недостаточными, — произносит Чангюн и поддаётся, когда Минхёк тянет его за руку на себя.

— Ты уже многое делаешь, — улыбается Минхёк, когда Чангюн, улавливая немую просьбу, устраивается на его плече, прижимаясь и обнимая за пояс одной рукой.

Посмотрев на часы, Минхёк любит каждую цифру и стрелку, сообщающую, что ещё есть полчаса до официального подъёма. 

Кстати об этом.

— Я не запомнил сон, но запомнил, что вчера засыпал один, — намекает Минхёк.

— А я запомнил, что ты мне дал ключ и сказал, чтобы я приходил в гости, когда захочу, — улыбается Чангюн ему в шею, и его голос звучит мягче, чем раньше.

— Так ты в гости пришёл?

— Домой.


	14. Chapter 14

## —«x»—

— По нам не видно, что мы умерли, — оценивает Чжухон, после долгого залипания на компанию, собравшуюся на диване и на полу в гостиной.

— По Хёнвону видно, — отвечает сегодня за олдскульные шутки Минхёк, облокачиваясь одной рукой на кухонный стол, стараясь при этом не испачкаться в муке рядом.

Чжухон закатывает рукава рубашки до локтей и опускает ладони на овальный кусок теста. То, что сегодня он готовит вишнёвый пирог, было таким же не выбранным им обстоятельством, каким было рукопожатие с Кихёном, работа жнецом и обращение к Минхёку как к наставнику.

— Ты бы кольца снял, — с тяжело-родительским вздохом советует Минхёк; и чем больше он контролирует руки Чжухона, тем больше у него не получается и тесто прилипает к пальцам.

Какая уже разница, меланхолично думает Чжухон, продолжая проваливаться в попытках сделать из овального куска теста круглый кусок теста.

Благодаря отсутствию стены между кухней и гостиной, Чжухон может успокаиваться, смотря на то, как Кихён, сидя в кресле с видом победителя по жизни, пытается врубиться в текстовую игру Чангюна; и, судя по тому, как бегают его глаза по строчкам в инструкции, сейчас ему явно хуже. 

Даже хуже, чем Чжухону пару часов назад, когда он удалял из вишен косточки с помощью булавки.

Кихён пишет в блокноте, положив на колени инструкцию, сверяется с ней, зачёркивает и переписывает. Хосок, сидя на ковре рядом, любезно несколько раз предлагает помочь, и на него так же любезно шикают — «тихо!». 

Пережив сегодня сцену, как Минхёк нагло и показушно сжигал каждый лист своих старых отчётов, параллельно подкуривая от них, Кихён не настроен на командную работу (так же как не настроен признаваться, что как только лицо Минхёка скрылось табачным дымом, он улыбнулся).

— Хёнвон, — пробует завязать беседу Хосок с ещё одним Мистером-весело-тут-у-вас. — Ты не думал в Старшие Жнецы пойти?

— Я подумаю об этом во второй половине жизни, — обещает Хёнвон, забыв об этом через секунду.

※ ※ ※

У Хёнвона потрясающее умение выглядеть хозяином любого положения и любой квартиры. 

— Кихён тебя ненавидит. Или обожает. Кажется, для него это одно и то же, — сообщает он вместо приветствий, встретив Чангюна у входной двери. — О, слышишь? — он поднимает указательный палец на уровне груди.

Чангюн, разуваясь, слышит, как Хосок смеётся, как Чжухон заливается какой-то историей, как что-то падает на пол, как Чжухон матерится, как Хосок причитает, и как где-то вдалеке ругается Кихён «чёрт возьми, тут нужно было разделить, а я умножил!».

— От Кихёна любые чувства уже комплимент, — определяется в своём отношении к одному из Старших Жнецов Чангюн. 

Хёнвон солидарно щёлкает пальцами и возвращается на диван, в уже обжитое место с красным пледом и подушкой под головой. Провожая его взглядом, Чангюн задумывается, откуда вообще взялся красный плед, в который Хёнвон заворачивается, как в кокон.

— Твоя квартира доживает последние часы, — усмехается Чангюн, появляясь в зоне, обозначенной как кухня. 

— Наша квартира, Чангюн, доживает последние часы, — с акцентом на первом слове исправляет Минхёк, продолжая мыть вишню под краном. — Тот звук принадлежал упавшей с полки приставке? 

Чангюн прищуривается, но не может увидеть, что именно пытаются собрать обратно в «как было» Чжухон с Хосоком под хриплый смех Хёнвона.

— Думаю, это было что-то вроде стопки книг.

— Охренеть, Минхёк, зачем ты дома хранишь топор?! — испуганно орёт Чжухон, на что Кихён взглядом передает мысль «один громкий звук и топор будет использован по назначению».

Минхёк, выключая кран, не успевает придумать что-нибудь успокаивающее для Чжухона, как слышится ещё один глухой звук встречи чего-то с полом.

— А вот это была уже приставка, — флегматично ведёт трансляцию с места событий Чангюн. — Судя по выражению глаз Чжухона, после этого вопрос «зачем тебе топор?» пропал. Как и наша приставка.

— Она все равно сильно тормозила, — находится Минхёк, переложив вишню из сита в миску и оставив её у раковины, разворачивается к Чангюну, вытирает руки об полотенце на плече. — А ты…

— Я прошёл игру! — оповещает всю квартиру Кихён, аккуратно закрывая блокнот, положив сверху простой карандаш и складывая игровой текст в два раза ровно по середине сгиба (а так же вселяя надежду, что за сегодня все свои «тихо!» он уже использовал). 

— И получилось трёхзначное число в последнем квесте? — проверяет Чангюн, не крича на всю квартиру, а направляя свой голос чётко к собеседнику.

— Трёхзначное?!

Кихён быстро листает блокнот, сверяясь с последними расчётами. Хёнвон забирает из рук Чжухона топор, с вдохновением рассматривая его, пока Хосок, сидя на полу, вчитывается в первую главу игры (и её тут же вырывает из его рук Кихён).

— Трёхзначное? — повторяет Минхёк, чуть наклоняясь к Чангюну. — Ответ же двадцать три.

— Двадцать три, — подтверждает Чангюн, закинув в рот стащенную из миски ягоду. 

Найдя иллюзорную ошибку, Кихён тянется к карандашу, чтобы исправить, но Хосок отказывается выпускать его из пальцев, и Кихёну ничего не остаётся, как раздражённо взять кисть Хосока в свою (потянуть Хосока к себе так, что тот едва успевает сохранить равновесие) и провести неровную линию, зачёркивая что-то в середине листа.

— Ты специально сказал это Кихёну, чтобы помучить его? — блестят от восторга глаза Минхёка.

— Поздравляю тебя с прошедшим днём рождения ещё раз, — смеётся Чангюн, подмигивая, как озорной подросток, и забирает себе в приз ещё две ягоды.

Минхёк улыбается в стиле «я тебя сейчас разлюбил только для того, чтобы полюбить заново с ещё большей силой», протягивая ему миску с вишней: бери всё за это.

Вовремя появляется Чжухон, отбирая у Чангюна вишню, ибо раз он тут сегодня за шефа, ингредиенты будут уходить только под его руководством.

— О, знаешь, — задумчиво звучит Кихён, который всё ещё вызывает у Хосока лёгкий спазм, выкручивая его кисть для удобного писания. — Тут действительно, трёхзначное число. В пятой загадке же была ошибка, так что да, если её учесть, получается сто два.

— Какая ещё ошибка?! — вот теперь Чангюн кричит, оставляя Чжухона на полуслове в его требовании «освободите мне кухню».

Хёнвон смотрит сначала на Чангюна, который оказался за плечом Кихёна в считанные секунды, затем на Хосока, который отвоевал свою руку обратно и затаил месть, а в конце…

— Какая тут может быть ошибка? Если во второй миссии ты выбрал пойти влево, тогда у тебя выпадает знак «+», а если…

….встречается взглядом с Кихёном, который, словив зрительный контакт, быстро подмигивает ему как озорной подросток.

Когда Чангюн заканчивает свои объяснения, свои схемы (на его просьбу Хосок сразу отдаёт карандаш) и палит правильный ответ (совпадающий с первоначальным ответом Старшего Жнеца), Кихён растягивает осуждающий взгляд на целую минуту, выговаривая ему насмешливое «ты реально меня пытался обдурить сейчас?».

Хёнвон поднимает свой стакан с виноградным соком в честь Кихёна, вбрасывая в беседу мнение:

— Кихён самый весёлый из вас.

— Ты, наверное, игнорируешь существование некоторых из нас, — возражает Хосок.

Работая с Кихёном не первый десяток лет, он не замечал раньше за ним какие-то зажигательные черты характера.

Хёнвон остаётся непреклонен:

— Вы бы видели, как он от свечей в храме подкуривал и танце…

— Где вы там топор нашли? — миролюбиво отзывается Кихён, складывая карандаш в свой пенал и закрывая его.

Цокнув, Хёнвон одними губами договаривается с Хосоком на «я скину тебе видео».

※ ※ ※

— И пирог скоро будет готов? — жалобно спрашивает Чжухон, высматривая золотистую выпечку через стекло духовки.

— Да, через три минуты можно доставать, — глянув на таймер, кивает Минхёк.

— И ты выбросишь его в окно?

— На твоих глазах.

— И совсем не жалко будет? Я так старался.

— Раз так старался, тогда со всего размаху, — идёт на уступки Минхёк, улыбаясь.

— Сомнительные у тебя воспитательные методы, — критикует Кихён, всматриваясь в переливающийся красный вишнёвый джем через стекло духовки рядом с Чжухоном.

По скромному, но важному мнению Кихёна, вишнёвый пирог был хэдлайнером сегодняшнего вечера, а Минхёк даже тут умудрился всё ему испортить.

Минхёк выключает духовку, пирог перестаёт освещаться для двух зрителей перед ним и они удручённо стонут (не будь у Шону вечерней работы, недовольных зрителей было бы трое).

— Я приготовлю тебе ещё, — поддавшись желанию «несчастные должны держаться вместе», предлагает Кихёну Чжухон.

Кихён не изменяет себе и говорит полусамоиронично-полусерьёзно:

— Отчёт за сегодня лучше приготовь мне.

Чжухон тяжело вздыхает.

— А правда, где топор лежал?

※ ※ ※

— Спорим, Хёнвон перед смертью в жнеце увидел себя, — выдвигает теорию Хосок, лёжа спиной на ковре и рассматривая лучи закатного солнца на потолке.

Хёнвон одобрительно кивает на такую версию. С отсутствием памяти на прошлое легче думать, что всегда был только ты у самого себя.

— А Кихён в жнеце увидел отсутствие погрешности, — не может промолчать Минхёк, лениво улыбаясь.

Под закат, когда идеально приготовленный пирог торжественно был выкинут с пятнадцатого этажа, Чжухон испробовал все щенячьи печальные взгляды, Кихён добавил к нему свои грозные, Хосок рассказал сто и один факт о Японии, а Хёнвон силой забрал игру у Чангюна («всё, хватит, нет там никакой ошибки»), Минхёк почувствовал, как его ведёт в состояние «как же я вас всех люблю, можно я тупо буду улыбаться и не двигаться, боясь спугнуть этот момент».

Он склоняет голову к плечу Чангюна, и готов уже сказать что-нибудь про «давайте так собираться каждую неделю», как до уха долетает голос Чжухона в вопросительной интонации:

— Никогда не спрашивал, чью внешность перед смертью увидел ты? 

Минхёк смотрит на Хосока.

Хосок смотрит на Минхёка.

Минхёк берёт в руки диванную подушку.

Хосок широко улыбается, ставя под сомнение свою порядочность.

— Чан Гынсока, конечно, — бормочет Минхёк, посылая глазами сигнал, совпадающий с одним из взглядов Кихёна «не смей».

Выдохнув «врёт», Кихён протягивает руку Хёнвону, приглашая заключить пари, и тот, послав Минхёку взгляд «надеюсь, ты не настолько очевидный», согласно пожимает руку.

Минхёк смотрит на Хосока, затем смотрит (очень выразительно!) на подушку в своих руках, затем снова на Хосока.

Всё ещё интересуясь оттенками заката на потолке, Хосок отворачивается с по-доброму вредной ухмылкой.

— Я забирал Минхёка на заправке. Он вцепился мне в руку, испуганный, нервный, и тараторил что-то типа «это реально ты?».

— Я принял тебя за Чан Гынсока, — оправдывается Минхёк, сжимая подушку в руках и прицеливаясь, — поэтому был взволнован.

— Но ты назвал меня Чангюном.

До Чжухона, сидящего рядом с ним на полу и рассматривающего картинки из найденной (собственноручно сваленной) книги, до конца не доходит:

— А тебе везёт на людей с таким именем.

Минхёк подушку не кидает, но горячо и любимо мысленно обещает кинуть в Хосока чем-нибудь потяжелее.

(А поднимать голову с плеча Чангюна и сталкиваться с ним взглядом он не планирует до конца дня).

Кихён разводит руки в победном «я-же-говорил», Хёнвон рассчитывает завтрашний бюджет с учётом обеда на двух человек.

И не то чтобы он выглядит при этом слишком расстроенным.

— Ты увидел меня? — тихо поражается Чангюн, пока Минхёк сминает в руках подушку, чтобы как-то пережить публичное смущение. 

Одно дело признаваться шёпотом ночью на ухо, а другое сейчас. 

— Я увидел тебя, — еле слышно подтверждает Минхёк.

На фоне до Чжухона начинает доходить, он засыпает Хосока вопросами, хотя не он тут владеет всей информацией, а Кихён, абсолютно в своём мире, задумчиво предлагает Хёнвону: «лучше давай поужинаем, а не пообедаем».

※ ※ ※

Уходя из квартиры Кихён долго выпендривается с шутками (Хосок стоит рядом и записывал его на диктофон, ибо _Кихён_ , ибо _шутки_ ), а в конце искренне говорит «спасибо» и чуть ли не заставляет Чжухона поклясться на крови, что он приготовит ему вишнёвый пирог. 

Хёнвон великодушно ждёт десять секунд, пока на его «пойдёмте уже» кто-нибудь среагирует: Кихён закончит свою stand up программу «добрые подъёбы в каждой шутке», Чжухон наконец-то завяжет шарф, а Хосок отвяжется от Минхёка и его «приходи к нам на собрания, ну приходи, мы же иногда и вечером собираемся». 

Чжухон справляется с шарфом и выходит из квартиры. 

Хёнвон одобряет.

Хосок (совсем не потому что со стороны Минхёка пошёл уже шантаж), обещает прийти и выходит из квартиры.

Хёнвон в восторге. 

Кихён всё ещё Кихён, и он всё ещё выговаривает Минхёка за такой «безобразный» перфоманс «возвращение долгов через выкидывание из окна вкуснейшего пирога».

Хёнвон решает проблему, схватив Кихёна за локоть и потащив к двери со словами «я тебе приготовлю этот грёбанный пирог, пошли уже».

— Кихён действительно очень весёлый, — охреневает Минхёк, смотря на закрытую входную дверь. — Что выбираешь: помыть посуду или навести порядок? — переключает он внимание на Чангюна.

— Разве у нас не завелась традиция выкидывать посуду из окна? — смеётся Чангюн, выставляя вперёд кулак, жестом предлагая сыграть в камень-ножницы-бумага.

— Это мстительно разовая акция, — отвечает Минхёк, широко улыбаясь и на раз-два-три выкидывая «ножницы» против чангюновой «бумаги». — С тебя кухня.

Аккуратно складывая красный плед ( _откуда вообще взялся этот красный плед_ , пролетает в мыслях), Минхёк думает, что взломал всю систему наказаний в Секторе Раздумий для жнецов. 

У него есть десяток проверенных способов, как решить проблему с мигренью и физическим недомоганием. Он успокаивается после любого кошмара, как только слышит «спи, ещё середина ночи». Он научился отдалять себя от работы так, что может тут же забывать о ней после выполнения. Он окружил себя друзьями, а не коллегами. И он безумно счастлив.

_Хотя, может, наказания и нужны были для того, чтобы их "взломать", и не только Кихёна невозможно обдурить?_

— Ты забыл про седьмой крестраж, — напоминает Чангюн, собирая разбросанные пакеты с приправами по всему кухонному столу в общую стопку.

— Мне казалось, их было шесть, — врёт Минхёк, подходя к нему и цепко обнимая сзади за талию двумя руками.

Чангюн упирается лопатками в его грудь и делает вид, что верит, _окей, Минхёк, который пропагандировал Гарри Поттера каждому встречному, может не помнить о седьмом крестраже._

— Седьмой был человек. Ты же сам рассказывал.

Чангюн чуть закидывает голову назад, чувствуя, как Минхёк касается губами края его ушной раковины и выдыхает:

— Значит, седьмой — человек, а в нашей квартире наконец-то собраны все мои крестражи.


End file.
